La sorcière de l'Anduin
by Haldomir
Summary: Elur était considérée comme une femme étrange par la plupart des gens qui la connaissaient. On venait la consulter de partout pour ses conseils et ses potions miraculeuses. Ses méthodes étaient considérées comme bizarres et peu ordinaires. On l'appelait la sorcière de l'Anduin.
1. Prologue

La sorcière de l'Anduin

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : T

Déclaration : Tous les personnages féminins sont de ma propre création. Les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tolken. Classé T pour certaines scènes violentes.

Résumé : Elur était considérée comme une femme étrange par la plupart des gens qui la connaissaient. On venait la consulter de partout pour ses conseils et ses potions miraculeuses. Ses méthodes étaient considérées comme bizarres et peu ordinaires. On l'appelait la sorcière de l'Anduin.

Prologue

Elur habitait une petite maison sur les rives de l'Anduin avec comme compagnon, un vieux canasson et un loup qu'elle avait élevé depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé abandonné par sa mère dans les bois non loin de chez elle. Elle n'était pas riche et vivait de ses maigres récoltes ainsi que de la générosité des gens qui venaient la consulter. Elur était reconnu comme une des meilleures guérisseure de la terre du milieu.

Étant donné qu'elle avait séjourné un certain temps avec les rôdeurs du nord, puis ensuite, elle avait partagé la vie des mercenaires des montagnes et voyagé avec les gitans, ses fréquentations étaient mal vues de la majorité de la population. Mais la vie de nomade ne lui plaisait pas autant qu'elle ne le croyait. Après plusieurs années à visiter certains pays, apprendre de nouvelle chose et augmenter ses connaissances dans plusieurs domaines, elle ne sentait plus le besoin de bouger et décida de vivre tranquille et en paix. Grâce à Gandalf, elle avait pu s'établir dans une vieille maison près de la rivière Anduin.

Elle ne fréquentait personne, préférant la solitude et la vie calme de sa maison, loin des habitants des villages et cités. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, et ne socialisait que très peu. Elle avait toujours préféré la nature et les animaux sauvages, qui selon elle, ne la jugeraient jamais, ni ne la trahirait. Et pourtant, Elur aurait aimé vivre différemment, mais les épreuves du passé en ont voulu autrement. Beaucoup la craignait disant d'elle qu'elle était trop étrange et bizarre pour être de bonne fréquentation.

Ses méthodes de guérisons ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde, des méthodes qui faisaient peur pour le commun des mortels. Elle était généreuse et très aimable avec les rares visiteurs qu'elle avait. Les villageois la toléraient sans toutefois l'inviter chez eux. Ses pouvoirs de prémonition faisaient peur et ses réactions suite à une vision rendaient les gens mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi elle restait discrète et passait inaperçue à chacune de ses visites au village le plus près. On l'appelait la sorcière de l'Anduin, ce qui éloignait les gens de son entourage.

Seulement aujourd'hui, la vision qu'elle avait eue l'avait troublé plus que de raison. Elle avait vu cet homme se battre contre les orcs. Il protégeait des enfants… non, plutôt des petits hommes selon ce qu'elle voyait. Il était habile, fort, courageux et une bonne lame aussi, mais l'ennemi était en très grand nombre et lui… seul. Elle le voyait tomber sous plusieurs flèches et malgré son état de faiblesse, il cherchait à se remettre sur pied. Mais il était trop affaibli pour le faire et c'est résigné qu'il attendît la mort. Elur savait que cette vision lui indiquait que ses services seraient requis. Le lieu du combat ne lui était pas inconnue, mais elle ignorait ou se trouvait cet endroit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette scène. Elle sentait que cette fois, elle pourrait intervenir avant que le pire ne se produise. Elle devait se tenir prête à tout signe inhabituel qui pourrait la mettre sur la piste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à cet homme qu'elle voyait gravement blessé ou peut-être mort.

Ce fut suite à une vision que la jeune femme s'était assise sur le balcon de sa chaumière pour se reposer tout en flattant distraitement la tête de son loup qui était couché à ses côtés. Elle se berçait doucement en fermant les yeux pour reprendre des forces. Elle ressentait toujours ce malaise après une vision et son mal persistait jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne son médicament. Une potion qu'elle avait réussi à mettre au point grâce a ses nombreuses connaissances de diverses médecines pour soulager ses maux de tête douloureux.

Après un moment de repos, elle se leva de son siège et se rendit dans sa maison. Elle saisit son sac de voyage et y inséra un grand nombre de bandages, des crèmes, des potions et plusieurs instruments dont elle pourrait avoir besoin si nécessaire. Elle déposa le tout près de la porte et y ajouta une couverture et une corde. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle si quelque chose pouvait lui être utile. Puis, elle se rendit ensuite à l'écurie pour préparer sa monture dans l'éventualité d'un départ rapide. Elle en avait suffisamment vu dans sa vision pour pouvoir intervenir avant qu'il arrive malheur à ce brave guerrier.

Après avoir pris soin de mettre à porter de la main ce qu'il fallait pour seller son cheval, elle prit une profonde respiration satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait et dit à son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes :

- Bon! Une bonne chose de faites. J'espère que ce sera suffisant. J'aimerais pour une fois que ce don serve à quelque chose d'utile. Quand penses-tu Foril?

Le loup gémit légèrement et assis sur ses pattes arrière approuva ses dires en remuant la queue. Elur sourit à son attitude et caressa son collet pour remercier la bête de sa bonne conduite. Elle avait fait un bon travail de dressage avec ce loup et elle pouvait compter sur l'animal en tout temps pour la seconder dans ses tâches. C'était encore mieux qu'un garde de la citadelle selon elle.

Elle retourna chez elle dans l'espoir qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et repris ses tâches quotidiennes. Elle savait que l'attaque aurait lieu dans la forêt et elle restait alerte aux moindres signes qui pourraient là mener sur les lieux des combats. Cette fois, elle voulait prévenir plutôt que guérir. Si elle possédait un don semblable, c'était pour s'en servir pour faire le bien et pour elle le bien c'était d'éviter à cet inconnu une mort tragique.

C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait des visions aussi intenses. Ce qui lui indiqua que les valars tenaient à ce qu'elle comprenne le message qu'ils lui envoyaient. Et ce message, c'était de sauver la vie de cet homme et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire par tous les moyens.


	2. chapter1

Chapitre 1 - Une rencontre inattendue

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que ses visions devinrent réalité. Foril bougeait nerveusement autour d'elle et Elur savait que l'animal ne réagissait pas de cette façon sans raison. Le loup avait senti quelque chose d'inhabituel c'était certain. Elle le regarda avec surprise et lui dit

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Foril? Tu sens quelque chose de spécial dehors!

Le loup fixait la porte dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne. Elur ne perdit pas de temps et le fit sortir à l'extérieur. Elle le suivit prestement et le son d'un cor se fit entendre au loin. Foril se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison et hurla en réponse au cor. Elur comprit que c'était le signe qu'elle attendait. Sans attendre, elle se rendit à l'écurie, sella sa monture rapidement et cria au loup tout en travaillant :

- Foril! Va chercher mon sac, c'est le moment de voir si je peux faire un miracle. Dit-elle en s'activant de plus en plus vite.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle sortit le cheval de son enclos, et vit Foril qui l'attendait avec son sac de médecine. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et installa le tout sur sa monture. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et s'apprêtait à enfourcher Daïla lorsque le loup déposa à ses pieds son arc et ses flèches. Elur lui fit un large sourire et se pencha pour embrasser la tête du loup en lui disant :

- Merci Foril, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Allons viens! Le temps presse. Guide-moi Foril, sers-toi de ton flair. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps. Dit-elle en suivant le loup qui avait entrepris sa course à travers bois.

Elle galopait à vive allure, remontant la colline derrière sa maison. Foril la menait à travers les sentiers de façon à lui éviter les endroits dangereux. La présence des orcs dans les bois n'était pas étrangère aux nombreux détours que le loup lui faisait emprunter.

Leur course se fit assez rapidement malgré tout et au bout d'un certain temps, Foril s'arrêta pour respirer l'air autour de lui. Elur fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta de ce soudain arrêt.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as perdu la trace de l'homme?

Foril dressa les oreilles et un nouveau son de cor se fit entendre, mais cette fois beaucoup plus près d'eux. Elur et Foril suivirent un étroit sentier qui contournait une colline et plus loin, ils purent entendre des bruits de combat. Une fois au sommet, Elur mit pied a terre et pu assister impuissante à l'affrontement entre l'homme de sa vision et un grand nombre d'orcs.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et saisit son arc pour en éliminer quelques un. Seulement, Foril se mit à grogner, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête pour voir une créature monstrueuse viser l'homme de son arc. Elle n'eut pas la chance d'agir que la flèche se logea dans l'épaule du guerrier.

Elur figea et vit l'homme sursauter à l'impact. Elle put le voir reprendre le combat et malgré la flèche dans l'épaule, il se défendait très bien. Mais le grand orc qui l'avait blessé refit le même geste, seulement cette fois, Elur ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Elle le visa et transperça sa gorge de sa flèche. Malheureusement, il eut le temps de blesser l'homme à nouveau, cette fois aux cotes. Elle le vit s'agenouiller au sol incapable de se relever, trop faible pour se défendre. Il avait l'air épuisé, fatigué et…. Et plus encore.

À sa grande surprise, les orcs qui l'entouraient ne lui portèrent aucune attention. Ils passèrent leur chemin pour capturer les petits hommes. Foril se mit à grogner plus fort et se redressa sur ses pattes, prêt à bondir sur un simple mot d'Elur. Elle lui sourit en coin et lui dit doucement :

Pas tout de suite Foril, tu auras ta chance une autre fois. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça. Ne restons pas ici, allons plutôt voir notre blessé. Tu surveilleras les alentours pour moi. Dit-elle en rangeant son arc pour se diriger vers l'homme

Elle fit vite et s'installa au-dessus de lui pour constater qu'il avait le souffle court, les yeux hagards et le visage crispé par la douleur. Elle saisit un flacon d'un liquide bleuté et l'aida à lui en faire boire une gorgée. Il grimaça soit de douleur ou au goût, elle n'en savait rien.

- Restez tranquille le temps que je retire cette flèche de votre épaule. Dit Elur en prenant la flèche le plus près possible de son épaule.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous... Lui dit l'homme en la regardant avec surprise.

- Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je vais vous soigner...

- Non… n'en faites rien. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite… j'ai fait… Dit-il en saisissant le poignet d'Elur pour retenir son geste.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Monseigneur, je ne suis pas ici pour juger de vos actes, mais pour vous aider à guérir. Maintenant, laissez-moi travailler et détendez-vous le plus possible, ça risque de faire mal. Dit-elle

Il secoua la tête et Elur tira de toutes ses forces pour enlever la flèche. La douleur était tellement forte que l'homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur et perdit conscience presque instantanément. Elur s'activa rapidement et nettoya la plaie, et entreprit de coudre la blessure lorsque Foril se mit à grogner. Elle eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'elle fut rabattu par une paire de mains puissante qui la maintenait solidement au sol.

- Qu'est ce que vous tentez de faire à mon compagnon? Dit un elfe qui la menaçait d'un couteau à la gorge.

La surprise était trop grande pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre. Le regard de l'elfe lui glaça le sang. Il la fixait avec colère et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentit la peur la faire trembler. Foril avançait lentement vers son agresseur tout en rugissant de façon menaçante. Elur se tourna vers le loup et lui fit signe de ne rien faire. En une seconde, Foril se coucha au sol, mais restait aux aguets. Elle tenta de se relever, mais fut immédiatement repoussée au sol. Elle voulut dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit un autre homme approcher rapidement et se pencher vers le blessé. Il lui faisait face et n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Elle soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux découragés. Elle abandonna toute résistance et resta couchée au sol sans bouger à la grande surprise de l'elfe.

Elur ne s'attendait pas à revoir celui qui avait causé son renvoi d'Imladris dans ce coin perdu. Elle secoua la tête négativement et attendit la suite sans rien dire. Elle dit alors à voix basse :

- Seigneur, il ne manquait plus que ça. Dit-elle résigner.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard sur son compagnon qui examinait le blessé. Ce dernier semblait impressionné par la qualité des soins qu'il avait reçus et examina le contenu du sac de médecine. Puis il vit une petite bouteille joliment travaillée et reconnue tout de suite d'où elle provenait. Il leva les yeux sur l'elfe et avant qu'il ne fasse l'irréparable il lui dit avec empressement :

- Legolas, laissez-la tranquille. Je sais qui c'est…

L'elfe retira la lame de son couteau de la gorge d'Elur et s'écarta pour lui permettre de se lever. Elur lui jeta un regard de feu et retourna aussi vite que possible auprès du blessé. Elle reprit le nécessaire pour coudre la peau et repris ou elle avait laissé. Sans se soucier de celui qui la regardait avec surprise, elle termina le pansement de l'épaule. Elle évitait son regard le plus possible même si elle se sentait épier par lui. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de soigner la première blessure, elle sentit une paire de mains saisir les siennes et la voix de l'homme lui dire :

- Elur? Est-ce que mes yeux me trompe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Elur le regarda enfin et avec colère elle lui dit :

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas Estel? Dit-elle en se libérant de son emprise brusquement pour sortir de son sac d'autre crème et potion.

Legolas agrandit les yeux de surprise. Il regarda Aragorn dans l'espoir qu'il lui donne des explications, mais l'expression du visage de son ami lui indiqua que les présentations n'auraient pas lieu tout de suite. Il décida de rester à proximité afin d'assister à la rencontre de ces deux personnes.


	3. Chapter2

Chapitre 2 – De drôles de retrouvailles

Elur était furieuse. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle croyait rencontrer dans un endroit pareil. Seulement, elle avait plus important à faire que de se disputer avec lui. Mais chose certaine, elle ne se laisserait pas faire et lui ferait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Aragorn était encore sous le choc et malgré sa réponse agressive il était trop surpris pour réagir à ses propos. Il vit Legolas le regard interrogateur et Gimli qui ne savait quoi en penser. Il lui dit alors pour combler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

- Gandalf m'avait dit que tu voyageais dans le sud du pays et…

- J'ai séjourné dans la région du Khan au Harad, mais un court moment. Ça te cause un problème? Dit-elle froidement sans le regarder.

- Non… non pas du tout au contraire… je…

Aragorn se rendit bien compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions et soupira tristement. Il adoucit son air et put examiner avec attention ce qu'elle faisait. Elle travaillait vite et bien et sans hésitation. Il reconnaissait bien l'enseignement d'Elrond à sa façon d'agir. Il suivit son regard qui était posé sur l'autre blessure et comprit que cette flèche serait plus difficile à enlever. Elur regarda en direction de son sac et lui dit :

- Donne- moi la bouteille brune dans mon sac. Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Aragorn lui obéit et laissa Elur agir sans rien ajouter de plus. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il lui demanda avec douceur :

- Alors, c'est toi qu'on appelle la sorcière de l'Anduin?

Elur leva les yeux sur lui et s'apprêtait à lui répondre sèchement, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit de la tristesse dans son regard. Elle baissa les yeux pour reprendre son travail et lui dit plus calmement cette fois :

- C'est ainsi que l'on me nomme, en effet.

Legolas agrandit les yeux de surprises, mais n'eut pas la possibilité d'intervenir qu'une plainte en provenance de Boromir se fit entendre. Elur savait qu'elle devait faire vite pour retirer cette flèche avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle regarda Aragorn et vit son couteau à sa ceinture. Elle lui dit avec empressement :

- J'ai besoin de ton couteau pour couper la peau. Si je ne fais pas ça, je pourrais endommager autre chose en tirant dessus. Dit-elle avec sérieux

Aragorn hésita un moment, mais il savait très bien que c'était la meilleure chose à faire vu la profondeur de la blessure. Elur nettoya la lame et coupa la peau afin de libérer la pointe de la flèche. Aragorn l'assista avec habilité et ensemble ils réussirent à l'enlever sans la briser. Aragorn se sentit soulagé que tout soit fini et put constater que le Gondorien respirait encore. Il laissa Elur terminer le travail et rejoignit ses amis. Gimli fut le premier à s'informer de l'état de santé de Boromir et de qui était cette femme arrivée de nulle part

- Qui est cette femme que vous semblez connaitre? Vous pouvez nous en parler? Est-ce que Boromir va s'en sortir?

- Plutard les questions, je vous en parlerai en route. Pour l'instant, nous devons retourner au campement…

Elur souriait en coin à son commentaire. Elle le laissa discuter avec eux et attendit de voir comment Aragorn allait se sortir de cette situation.

- Il va s'en sortir, ne vous en faites pas. Elur est la meilleure guérisseure que je connais. Dit Aragorn en regardant du côté de la jeune femme qui souriait en coin tout en s'occupant de son patient.

Legolas n'avait rien dit, mais il connaissait assez Aragorn pour savoir qu'elle représentait quelque chose d'important dans la vie de son ami. Seulement, il ignorait quoi et il se promettait bien de le savoir. Aragorn, pour sa part, fit les présentations officielles :

- Gimli, Legolas, je vous présente Elur… mieux connus sous le nom de la sorcière de l'Anduin. Et celui que tu soignes, c'est Boromir du Gondor.

- Le fils de l'Intendant? Vous ne voyagez pas avec n'importe qui. Dit Elur moqueusement.

Aragorn ne put retenir un sourire en reconnaissait bien l'attitude arrogante de la guérisseure. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder trop longtemps à cet endroit, il dit alors :

- Tu peux me confirmer qu'il va s'en remettre?

Il ne devrait pas mourir de ces blessures. À moins que ce ne soit un patient difficile, alors là, je ne garantis pas qu'il sera encore en vie lorsque vous le reverrez. Par contre, il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il ne peut rester ici, c'est certain. Finit-elle par dire avec plus de sérieux.

- Nous devons rejoindre Sam et Frodon… Dit Legolas inquiet.

- J'ai laissé partir Frodon. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. Je sais qu'il est avec Sam. Ensemble ils parviendront mieux que nous à faire ce qu'ils doivent faire. Dit Aragorn en regardant Elur terminer le pansement de Boromir.

- Alors, nous avons échoué. La communauté a failli….

- Non Gimli, nous n'avons pas failli. Tant que la compagnie existe, nous serons toujours actifs pour défendre la cause.

Elur ne pouvait les laisser dans l'ignorance et dit aux trois hommes en rangeant ses affaires :

- J'ai vu les orcs amener avec eux deux petits hommes. Ils ont remonté la colline pour se rendre au Nord. Ils sont passés devant moi sans même me porter attention. Dit-elle en se relevant.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne laisserons pas Merry et Pippin entre leurs mains. Nous allons chasser de l'orc. Dit Aragorn en insérant son couteau dans sa ceinture.

- Et que fait-on pour Boromir? Demanda Legolas en regardant du côté d'Elur.

- Je peux m'en occuper, ne vous en faites pas pour lui. De toute façon, il n'est pas en état de faire grand-chose. Je vais le ramener chez moi. Il y restera jusqu'à guérison complète. Dit-elle avec sérieux.

- Si tu ne le veux pas, tu peux toujours aller en Lorien…

- Non, merci… Je ne tiens pas à revoir la Dame et à entendre ses reproches sur ma façon de vivre. Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui seule. Ce n'est pas le premier patient que je soigne. Dit Elur plus sèchement cette fois.

Aragorn baissa les yeux et secoua la tête négativement. Elur comprit qu'il ne cherchait qu'à alléger son fardeau et se retourna pour éviter son regard triste. Il lui dit doucement :

- Je ne veux pas que tu es des problèmes, c'est tout. Boromir peut parfois être difficile…

- Je sais ce que je fais, j'en fais mon affaire et je sais me défendre…

- Promets-moi quand même de faire appel à eux si tu as des problèmes. Ne sois pas trop téméraire. Tu sais comment tu es! Dit-il avec calme et douceur.

- Téméraire? C'est toi qui me dis ça? Je n'ai rien à te promettre et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Alors, laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai à faire. Dit-elle plus sèchement en faisant volte-face pour rassembler toutes ses affaires.

Puis, elle siffla de ses doigts et sa monture apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Foril n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place et attendait les ordres de sa maitresse. Elur lui tendit son sac de voyage qu'il prit dans sa gueule et la suivit. Elle saisit la corde dans une de ses sacoches et la lança à l'elfe en lui disant :

- Aidez-moi à l'installer sur mon cheval. Je vais le ramener avec moi pendant que vous poursuivez votre route.

Legolas regarda du côté d'Aragorn qui lui permit de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Pendant que l'elfe transportait le Gondorien sur la monture, Aragorn approcha Elur et lui dit avec douceur :

- J'aimerais que tu fasses attention quand même. Ces bois grouillent d'orcs et massacre tout ce qu'ils rencontrent

Elur voyait qu'il était inquiet pour elle. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et posa sa main sur son bras en lui disant pour le rassurer :

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Estel, ni pour ton ami. Je prendrai grand soin de lui. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne prendrai aucun risque. Dit Elur en lui souriant aimablement.

- J'en suis persuadé, j'ai confiance que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Dit-il en riant en coin.

- Tiens! C'est nouveau ça! Tu ne disais pas ça autrefois. Dit- elle malicieusement.

Aragorn lui retourna son sourire et lui dit avec de l'espoir dans la voix :

- J'ai dit beaucoup de choses autrefois, et aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'ai été trop loin, je le regrette sincèrement. Mais laissons cela de côté et travaillons ensemble. Il y a trop longtemps que nous nous sommes vues et je ne tiens pas à continuer cette querelle après tant d'années. Je te confis la vie de mon compagnon d'armes, prends-en bien soin, je te revaudrai ça un jour. Dit-il suppliant.

Elur lui fit un timide sourire et baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait dire le contraire, car il avait raison. Les temps étaient incertains pour tout le monde et l'aide difficile à trouver. Elle accepta donc la main tendue et lui dit avec plus de calme :

- Tu as raison, mettons de côté nos disputes et unissons nos forces pour la liberté chacun a notre façon. Il y a longtemps que nous nous sommes vues et te revoir a ravivé en moi de douloureux souvenirs. Je regrette de t'avoir parlé aussi durement. Je t'assure que si j'ai besoin d'aide, je sais où en trouver. Dit-elle en souriant.

Aragorn sourit à son tour et lui ouvrit les bras et sans hésiter, elle s'y blottit pour lui signifier qu'elle acceptait une trêve entre eux. Pour l'instant du moins. Elle s'éloigna de lui lorsqu'elle vit Legolas lui amener sa monture et lui dit :

- Je dois y aller maintenant, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, dès qu'il sera en état de chevaucher, je le retournerai chez lui.

- Et moi je te promets que dès que j'aurai terminé ma tâche, je reviendrai dans les environs et nous terminerons cette conversation. Dit Aragorn avec enthousiasme.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir Estel. Bonne chance quand même pour l'avenir. On se reverra peut-être un jour.

- Non Elur, ne dit pas ça. En ce qui me concerne, je vais te revoir. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme la dernière fois. Nous avons définitivement beaucoup à discuter. Dit-il en embrassant son front et en l'aidant à monter en selle.

Il vérifia que Boromir était bien installé et tout en maintenant les rênes du cheval, il lui dit :

- Fais attention à toi en route, et sois prudente.

- Je ne crains rien, j'ai mon garde du corps avec moi. Dit- elle en regardant Foril près d'elle.

Aragorn regarda le loup en caressant sa tête amicalement et la salua une dernière fois. Elur partit aux galops en saluant l'elfe et le nain au passage. Aragorn la regarda chevaucher en sachant très bien qu'il aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de ses amis. Et comme prévu, Gimli lui dit :

- Et bien cher ami, il faudra nous parler de cette jeune femme et qui elle est…

- Pas tout de suite Gimli, pour l'instant, nous avons mieux a faire. Retournons au campement et prenons avec nous le strict minimum. Nous devons faire vite si nous voulons rejoindre les orcs qui ont capturé Merry et Pippin.

- Aragorn a raison. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Dit Legolas qui entreprit son retour au campement.

Aragorn approuva et invita Gimli à suivre l'elfe. Le nain se plia de mauvaise grâce à son ordre tout en grognant. Il leur emboita le pas tout en regardant une dernière fois le sentier qu'avait emprunté Elur. Il sourit pour lui-même et eu une pensée pour sa prochaine rencontre avec celle. Il tenait à la revoir et mettre un point final à cette querelle qui durait depuis trop longtemps.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Elur

Les trois hommes courraient depuis un bon moment déjà lorsqu'ils firent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient à l'entrée de la vallée du Riddermark et le rôdeur put constater que les orcs venaient de passer par là. Ce fut pendant ce moment de repos que Gimli en profita pour questionner Aragorn sur la fameuse femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée à Amon Hen.

- Vous pouvez nous parler de celle que l'on appelle la sorcière de l'Anduin? Il semblerait que vous n'êtes pas des inconnus tous les deux. Demanda le nain.

Aragorn s'attendait à cette question beaucoup plus tôt, mais il avait promis de leur en parler en route et c'était le moment. Il prit une profonde respiration et les regarda tous les deux et leur dit :

- Non en effet, nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. C'est la fille d'un elfe et d'une mortelle qui fut élevée par les Istaris. Gandalf s'en est occupé pendant un bon moment. Puis, lorsqu'elle commença à démontrer des aptitudes comme guérisseure, elle fut amenée par lui à Imladris pour suivre l'enseignement d'Elrond. Malheureusement, elle était rebelle et indisciplinée en plus d'être prompte et agressive. Elle ne fréquentait personne, préférant rester seule. Elle se sentait différente et les autres elfes lui faisaient bien ressentir. Seulement un jour, elle est allée trop loin et pour son geste, elle fut chassée de Fondcomb. Dit-il tristement.

- Être écarté par son entourage, c'est suffisant pour être agressif, vous ne pensez pas? Dis Gimli sèchement.

Legolas fit un air sévère au nain qui haussa les épaules indifférent. Aragorn pouvait comprendre ce que Gimli lui disait et pour clarifier la situation il ajouta :

- Disons que son geste était provoqué par la colère, un échange de paroles pas très…

- Convenable? Dis Legolas en voyant Aragorn sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Gimli suspendu aux lèvres du rôdeur.

Aragorn reprit son sérieux et poursuivit son récit en baissant la tête :

- Nous savions qu'elle était du genre soupe au lait et dans un élan de stupidité, les jumeaux et moi lui avons joué un tour. Un tour qui a mal tourné en fait. Lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue qu'on s'était joué d'elle, elle est devenue furieuse. C'est là qu'elle a mis en pratique l'entrainement qu'elle avait reçu de Glorfindel. Elle m'a lancé son couteau à très courte distance du nez. J'ai été surpris et amusé en même temps. Je me suis moqué d'elle, ce qui a envenimé les choses plus encore. Dis Aragorn en riant à ce souvenir.

- Elle aurait pu vous blesser ou même vous tuer! Dit Legolas

- Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait volontairement. De toute façon, je l'avais mérité, mais Elrond n'a pas apprécié son comportement et l'a obligé à me faire des excuses.

- Et elle vous en a fait? Demanda le nain qui se doutait de la réponse.

Aragorn secoua la tête négativement et Gimli comprit qu'elle avait refusé. Il rugit à nouveau à l'air triste du rôdeur en comprenant sa peine. Legolas lui demanda alors :

- C'est la raison de son renvoi de Fondcomb je suppose?

- En parti oui… Nous avons tenté de convaincre Elrond qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que nous l'avions provoqué, mais il était trop tard, Elur avait quitté Imladris sans rien dire, ni aviser personne. Nous avons tenté de la retrouver, mais elle avait déjà quitté le territoire de Fondcomb. Nous avons appris plus tard qu'elle avait trouvé refuge auprès d'un ami commun. Elle refusait de nous voir ou de revenir à Imladris. Gandalf nous a alors proposé de lui laisser du temps et de lui permettre de faire sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Ce ne fut pas une décision facile à accepter, mais j'y suis parvenu. Depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai pas revu. Alors, comprenez ma surprise lorsque je l'ai vue près de Boromir J'avais entendu parler d'une femme qui guérissait par des méthodes étranges, mais j'étais loin de me douter que c'était elle…

À son air, Legolas sentait qu'il avait du mal à en parler. Aragorn était un sensible et il savait qu'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais le connaissant, il avait dû s'informer de ses allées et venues. Il lui demanda alors :

- Mais, si j'ai bien compris ce que vous lui avez dit, Gandalf savait ou elle se trouvait…

- Pas toujours, mais il veillait sur elle, même de loin. C'est ainsi que je m'informais auprès de lui de ce qu'elle devenait. C'était le seul moyen d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Je savais qu'elle gardait contact avec le magicien. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris ses visites chez les rôdeurs, parmi les mercenaires des montagnes et les gitans du nord. Dit Aragorn qui réalisa soudainement que Gandalf n'était plus là pour lui donner des nouvelles d'Elur.

- Je suppose que vous êtes content de l'avoir revu! Demanda Gimli.

- Oui, je suis heureux de l'avoir revu. Je suis plus rassuré sur son sort maintenant. Dis Aragorn en souriant satisfait et soulagé.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle vous a appelé Estel. Il n'y a que les elfes ou ceux qui les ont fréquentés qui connaissent votre nom elfique. Dit Legolas.

- Elle en sait beaucoup plus que ça en fait. Elle connaît tout de moi. Ajouta Aragorn.

- Tout? Même que vous êtes un descendant d'Isildur? Lui dit Gimli avec surprise.

- Même ça. Elle était présente lorsqu'Elrond m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Dis Aragorn

Legolas fronça les sourcils intrigués. Pourquoi une inconnue connaissait-elle le secret de l'identité de son ami rôdeur? Il lui demanda subtilement :

- Je suis confus là! Pourquoi était-elle présente?

- Parce qu'elle avait droit de savoir aussi. Dit Aragorn

- Que cherchez-vous à nous faire comprendre au juste? Que cette femme a quelque chose à voir avec ça? Demanda Gimli avec impatience.

- Oui, c'est exact Gimli, elle a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Je suis peut-être l'héritier du trône du Gondor, mais Elur est une prétendante au trône si jamais je ne reviens pas de cette quête. Dis Aragorn en les regardant avec sérieux.

Legolas et Gimli sursautèrent à ses paroles et au bout de quelques secondes, le nain lui dit :

- Vous voulez dire que celle que l'on surnomme la sorcière de l'Anduin pourrait devenir la reine du Gondor? Mais comment?

Aragorn n'avait plus le choix et devait leur dire la vérité sur son lien avec Elur. Il se leva de sa place et leur dit en prenant son arc et ses flèches :

- Elur est la fille illégitime d'un elfe de Fondcomb et ma mère. En fait, la sorcière de l'Anduin est ma demi-sœur. Elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste… Je vais faire une ronde…

Aragorn ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il quitta les lieux laissant le nain et l'elfe bouche bée. Gimli rugit comme à son habitude et Legolas garda le silence. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, pour l'instant du moins.

.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 - Le réveil du Gondorien

Elur avait installé Boromir confortablement dans sa chambre afin qu'il soit plus facile pour elle à soigner. Elle voulait surtout avoir un œil sur lui à tout moment. Pour le moment, sa température était normale, et ses blessures guérissaient bien. Par contre, après quelques jours, il dormait encore beaucoup. C'est à peine s'il ouvrait les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrait, elle en profitait pour lui faire prendre sa potion contre la douleur et boire un peu de bouillon.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs jours que le Gondorien était sous ses soins, et il ne semblait pas vouloir guérir. Grâce à ses soins, Boromir finit par prendre suffisamment de force pour se lever et ce fut pour Elur une énorme victoire sur la magie noire de Saroumane. Mais Boromir semblait perdu et confus. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et elle profita de son réveil pour l'installer dans un fauteuil le temps qu'elle change son lit. Elle avait eu à calmer ses nuits agitées suite à des cauchemars troublants, et elle décida de lui faire la conversation pour mesurer son état d'esprit. Malheureusement, l'homme du Gondor n'était pas du genre sociable.

- Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui? Demanda Elur à son patient.

Boromir soupira lourdement et lui fit un air indécis. Il prenait conscience pour la première fois depuis sa blessure de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il vit la jeune femme changer les draps et put constater qu'elle avait l'air fatigué. Il s'en voulait de lui donner autant de problèmes et il lui dit avec regret :

- Je suis désolé de m'imposer de la sorte… Je partirai dès que je serai assez fort pour voyager…

- Ça ne sera pas pour demain alors. Vos blessures étaient graves et votre corps était sous l'emprise d'un poison qui vous affaiblissait considérablement. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, nous pourrons commencer à vous remettre sur pied. Dit-elle en terminant son travail.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, pourquoi? Je ne méritais pas de vivre après ce que j'ai fait… Sans vous, je serais mort. Je ne sais pas comment…

- Peu importe ce que vous avez fait, je ne suis pas ici pour juger de vos actes. Si mes pas m'ont mené vers vous, c'est pour une bonne raison. Vous avez droit à une autre chance. Et j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour vous la donner. Je n'ai jamais perdu de patient et ce n'est pas avec vous que je vais commencer. Dit-elle fièrement.

Elle pouvait voir son air déprimé, son visage triste et pâle, mais surtout ses yeux vides et remplis de larmes qu'il retenait par orgueil. Elle sentait énormément de regret et de culpabilité dans son cœur et savait qu'il devait se reprendre en main sinon, ce serait la mort assurée. Elle avait une lourde tâche devant elle si elle voulait tenir sa promesse à Estel. Elle approcha de lui pour l'aider à se lever et Boromir lui dit :

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour moi. Je vous suis redevable Milady…

- Elur, je m'appelle Elur. Dit-elle en l'aidant à se rendre jusqu'au lit.

- Et moi, je suis Boromir du Gondor…

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Estel me l'a dit. E vous ne me devez rien, Monseigneur. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Mais se lever était difficile pour lui et il rugit furieux de son incapacité à exécuter ce simple mouvement. Elur ne put retenir un sourire et lui dit avec humour :

- Soyez patient, Seigneur Boromir, dans quelques jours vous pourrez marcher plus librement. Vous êtes encore sous l'effet du traitement que je vous ai fait. Le poison que votre corps a absorbé était important et il fallait vous le retirer rapidement. C'est pourquoi vous avez beaucoup dormi…

Boromir se coucha fatigué par l'effort, et laissa Elur s'occuper de lui. Elle changea ses pansements, lui fit boire un peu d'eau pour ensuite l'obliger à prendre son médicament. Il reconnut le flacon et fit une grimace qui amusa Elur. Il lui dit alors :

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?

- Si vous voulez dormir sans problème, oui.

Une fois fait, elle saisit le plateau de médecine et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face et lui dit :

- Vous êtes une bonne guérisseure Lady Elur. Je vous remercie encore…

- Je vou l'aie dit, vous n'avez pas à me remercier, maintenant reposez-vous. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Boromir la regarda partir et juste au moment où elle franchit la porte, il lui demanda :

- suis ici depuis longtemps?

Elle ne sembla pas surprise par sa question et sourit à son patient. Elle lui dit avec douceur :

- Il y a plus de six jours que vous êtes sous mes soins…

- Six jours? Mais c'est trop long… je dois partir… je dois rejoindre la communauté… Merry, Pippin… je dois les retrouver… Dis Boromir en état de panique tout en repoussant les couvertures du pied.

Mais la douleur se chargea de l'arrêter et il sentit ses genoux plier sous lui. Elur saisit son bras pour l'aider à retourner au lit. Elle lui dit alors :

- Vous n'êtes pas prêt à faire ce voyage Seigneur Boromir. Il vous faudra patienter encore un moment avant de vous rendre chez vous.

- Mais je dois retourner à Minas Tirith… Le Gondor est en danger, je dois les prévenir et préparer nos défenses…

- Il y a surement quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Vous ne pourriez même pas soulever votre épée. Il est hors de question que vous quittiez cette maison avant guérison complète. Je l'ai promis à Estel et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Dit-elle fermement tout en le repoussant sur le lit.

- Vous connaissez Aragorn? Dit Boromir en se calmant soudainement.

Elur sourit en coin et s'installa au pied du lit. Elle se doutait bien qu'il lui poserait la question. Elle lui dit alors calmement :

- Je connais Estel en effet. Nous avons étudié ensemble à Imladris jusqu'au jour ou j'ai quitter les elfes pour voir le monde. J'ai été surpris de le voir avec vous, mais je fus heureuse de le revoir.

- C'est lui qui vous a demandé de prendre soin de moi? Demanda Boromir intrigué.

- Non pas du tout. C'est moi, qui lui aie proposée de vous ramener ici. De cette façon, il pouvait poursuivre les orcs qui avaient capturé vos amis sans s'inquiéter sur votre sort. Je pense que ce fut une bonne décision. Vous pourrez ainsi vous réhabiliter et vous quitterez ma maison un homme neuf. Dis Elur en lui souriant avec franchise.

Boromir se sentait lasse et fatiguée. Il était déçu d'une certaine façon, mais il comprenait la situation. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête positivement. Il voulait retourner à Minas Tirith au plus vite et lui dit sans ouvrir les yeux :

- Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas en assez bonne forme pour retourner chez moi. Mais dès que ma santé me le permettra, je partirai pour le Gondor…

- Quand vous serez parfaitement rétabli, pas avant. Pour le moment, vous allez faire un somme et nous reparlerons…

Mais Elur n'eut pas la chance de terminer sa phrase que Boromir ronflait comme un bébé. Elle sourit et comprit que l'effet de la potion faisait effet. Elle sortit de la chambre et se rendit à la cuisine ou elle commença à préparer un léger repas pour son malade.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Souvenir de la Lorien

Après plusieurs jours d'exercices légers, Boromir se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle avait repris l'entrainement physique avec lui pour suivre ses progrès et reprendre elle-même la forme. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il s'améliorât de jour en jour et plus à l'aise dans l'exécution de ses mouvements. Au début, Elur devait le pousser un peu, mais maintenant, c'était lui qui l'encourageait à faire plus.

Physiquement, il se portait très bien. Grâce à la pommade miracle d'Elur, les cicatrices à l'épaule et au côté guérissaient parfaitement. Il n'avait plus besoin de potion contre la douleur à sa grande satisfaction, préférant de loin endurer le mal qu'il ressentait plutôt que de boire ce médicament efficace, mais d'un goût douteux.

Il avait entrepris de faire la coupe de bois afin de renforcer les muscles de ses bras et mettre à l'épreuve sa résistance. Elur n'avait aucune inquiétude de ce côté puisqu'elle avait confiance qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Ses progrès significatifs étaient encourageants et elle savait que bientôt, il pourrait reprendre la route du Gondor en parfaite santé.

Par contre, ses nuits étaient encore peuplées de rêves étranges, mais moins troublants. Elur savait ce qui le tourmentait et lorsqu'elle le jugerait assez fort pour aborder le sujet, elle lui parlerait de l'éventualité du retour du roi. Pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt à en entendre parler. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres démons à chasser de son esprit.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait un temps superbe et suite à leur entrainement, Elur lui proposa un saut à la rivière pendant qu'elle préparait le diner. Boromir accepta avec plaisir et saisit une serviette au passage avant de se rendre sur la rive de l'Anduin. Tout en suivant le sentier qui menait à la rivière, il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui et de voir la nature de façon différente. Pour lui, c'était presque le paradis. Il prenait conscience de la paix qui l'entourait, le calme qui régnait dans les environs, et pour finir, la beauté des lieux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il réalisait qu'il y avait autre chose que l'armée, la guerre et… le Gondor.

Cette réflexion le fit froncer les sourcils et pour bien réfléchir à la situation, il s'étendit dans l'herbe fraiche et prit le temps de respirer profondément. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses rêveries. Il était tellement bien qu'il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil et fut transporté en songe, à Caras Galladhon au moment où Galadriel l'avait abordé avant son départ.

FLASHBACK

- « Votre quête deviendra de plus en plus difficile pour vous Capitaine du Gondor. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit à votre arrivée, il y a encore de l'espoir. Si vous suivez votre cœur, vous aurez la vie sauve. Il vous faudra par contre accepter de souffrir un peu. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez décider de votre sort. » Dit Galadriel avec sérieux.

- « Je sais que je ne serai plus à l'abri de la puissance de l'anneau une fois hors de vos frontières. Mais j'ignore si j'aurai encore la force de lui résister. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner. Je ne suis pas un elfe, Milady, mais un simple mortel. » Dit Boromir tristement.

- « Un mortel qui a une résistance incroyable à son pouvoir. Peu d'hommes de votre race auraient pu repousser de son esprit sa puissance. Mais vous avez réussi là ou Isildur n'a pas pu. Si vous continuez encore un moment, vous y survivrez. Les prochains jours seront déterminants pour vous. Ce sera une épreuve pénible, mais pas impossible. » Ajouta Galadriel avec compassion.

- « Je sais Milady, mais j'en doute. Ma raison me dit une chose et mon cœur une autre… » Dit-il en soupirant lourdement tout en baissant les yeux au sol.

Galadriel lui sourit avec tendresse et posa sa main douce sur son bras et lui dit avec douceur :

- « Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de ne pas succomber à l'anneau et il se trouve justement dans votre cœur »

- « Mon cœur? Si vous parlez d'amour, je suis un soldat, un guerrier, il n'y a pas de place pour ce sentiment dans mon cœur. » Dit-il en levant les yeux plus froidement.

- « L'amour peut parfois prendre des formes différentes. Ce que vous ressentez dans votre cœur peut vous sauver de bien des dangers. Un simple geste, une parole réconfortante, un souvenir heureux et même un joli visage peuvent vous éviter la mort. Dis encore la Dame cette fois avec malice.

Boromir secoua la tête négativement et eut une pensée pour son frère. Galadriel sourit en coin, car elle avait vu dans son esprit ce qu'il pensait. Elle savait qu'il avait compris et sa réponse fut bien ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- « J'aimerais pouvoir vous croire Lady Galadriel, mais il y a longtemps que je sais que jamais plus je ne reverrai ma cité, ma famille…

La voix de Boromir se brisa. Galadriel sut alors que sa tâche était faite. Elle se pencha pour embrasser le front du Gondorien, sous le regard étonné des autres membres de la communauté et lui dit :

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Gardez espoir, fils du Gondor et vous verrez des jours heureux. Que la grâce des Valars vous protège tout au long de votre route. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et restez alerte. Le danger vous guette de partout. Si vous réussissez à atteindre les chutes du Rauros sans succomber aux pouvoirs maléfiques de l'anneau, alors vous aurez la vie sauve. Votre route sera alors beaucoup plus facile et agréable. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un soldat ou un guerrier que vous devez fermer votre cœur à l'amour. Croyez-moi, si vous l'écoutez, vous n'aurez aucun regret. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine où elle sentit son cœur battre très vite.

Boromir était confus et la regarda partir ensuite, en direction d'Aragorn. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre, mais se promettait bien d'y réfléchir attentivement. Il retourna auprès des hobbits pour les aider à terminer les préparatifs.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Ce fut sur cette image qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Il se leva rapidement, se dévêtit pour plonger dans la rivière et se laver énergiquement. Il regarda le soleil dans le ciel et conclus qu'il avait probablement dormi un peu plus d'une heure. Il retourna vers la maison après s'être séché et habillé rapidement afin de ne pas inquiétait Elur.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la maison au loin, il comprit immédiatement ce que la Dame de la Lorien voulait lui faire comprendre. Il vit Elur assise sur son balcon qui offrait son visage au soleil. Il avait sous les yeux une image magnifique. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'était simple, mais combien révélateur. Il voyait en un clin d'œil tout ce qu'il se refusait de connaître. Son cœur se mit à battre follement et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son corps de la tête au pied. Il eut des pensées particulièrement sensuelles en la regardant.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un soldat ou un guerrier que vous devez fermer votre cœur à l'amour… »_

Il ne put retenir un sourire en la regardant. Il sut dès ce moment que c'était ce que son coeur avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas la déranger et s'approcha d'elle silencieusement. Seulement, Elur avait déjà entendu son pas et lui dit sans ouvrir les yeux :

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour revenir! Vous vous êtes endormis, je suppose?

Boromir se mit à rire et approuva de la tête. Elur comprit que c'est ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui retourna son sourire et se leva en lui faisant un sourire moqueur. Mais elle sentit un frisson traverser son corps lorsqu'elle vit son regard brillant. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait troublée tout à coup et pour éviter tout malentendu, elle lui dit avec humour :

- Venez manger maintenant, et ne vous plaignez pas si c'est froid. Vous n'aviez qu'à arriver plus tôt. Dit-elle en entrant dans la maison pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Boromir la suivit sans rien dire et s'installa à table. Mais Elur elle, ne put oublier le regard de l'homme posé sur elle. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait vu du désir dans son regard? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi en avait-elle tremblé? Elle savait qu'elle devait garder ses distances avec ses patients. Mais avec lui, c'était difficile. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un homme. Seulement, elle préférait ne pas se poser trop de question, car ce n'était pas convenable. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si Estel savait ça, il lui passerait un savon.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – Pour rassurer Aragorn.

Après avoir laissé Boromir aux bons soins d'Elur, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas avaient suivi les traces des orcs à travers la forêt et la vallée du Riddermark. Ils avaient rencontré Eomer et les cavaliers de la marche pour ensuite retrouver dans la forêt de Fangorn, une vieille connaissance à eux, Gandalf. Ils avaient été rassurés sur le sort

La décision de prendre la route de Médusel n'avait pas plu beaucoup au rôdeur, mais selon le magicien c'était la meilleure option pour le moment. Seulement, Aragorn ne se sentait pas à l'aise tout au long de la route. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait le mage blanc. Gandalf devait apaiser les craintes de son ami, et avec humour, il lui dit :

- Je vois que votre rencontre avec la sorcière de l'Anduin vous a fortement perturbé. Dis le magicien en riant.

- Vous saviez qu'elle était dans cette région, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé? Dis Aragorn sèchement.

- Je l'ai su un peu avant notre départ d'Imladris. Elrond avait appris d'un de ses éclaireurs qu'Elur avait élu domicile dans une chaumière près de la rivière Anduin. J'ignorais à ce moment qu'elle croiserait votre route. Et notre quête était trop importante pour vous troubler plus que nécessaire. J'ai préféré garder le silence jusqu'à ce que je juge le bon moment pour vous en parler. Dit Gandalf.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez vue récemment? Demanda Aragorn intéressé.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Mais, je sais qu'elle habite cet endroit depuis un bon moment déjà. Ce fut une bénédiction qu'elle se soit trouvée là au moment ou vous y étiez. Dis encore le magicien.

- Oui, en effet, mais ce n'est pas le hasard qui l'a placé sur notre route. Elle a eu une vision pour qu'elle se trouve justement là à ce moment. Vous savez très bien qu'elle en a encore et vous savez aussi ce que ça lui fait. Dis Aragorn plus sévèrement.

- Je sais exactement ce que vous pensez. Grâce à elle, Boromir est toujours vivant. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de plus important?

- Oui vous avez raison. Seulement, j'ignore s'il est toujours en vie. Dit Aragorn découragé.

- Douteriez-vous de ses talents de guérisseure?

- Je ne doute pas de ses dons de guérison. Par contre, Boromir n'est pas un homme facile. Il n'est pas du genre patient. Dit le rôdeur en soupirant.

- Elle ne l'est pas non plus, cher ami. Elle sait se défendre, vous ne croyez pas? Je pense que vous en savez quelque chose non? Dit Gandalf moqueusement.

Aragorn sourit aux commentaires de l'Istaris et pouvait facilement imaginer les affrontements entre Elur et Boromir. Il ne donnait pas la victoire au Gondorien face à la témérité et la détermination de sa sœur. Il dit alors à Gandalf en riant :

- Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Boromir s'il tente de lui tenir tête. Il saura à qui il a affaire.

- C'est peut-être ce dont il a besoin pour rester tranquille. Ne craignez rien pour Boromir, il s'en remettra mieux avec elle qu'avec les guérisseurs de la cité. Il est fait fort et Elur n'en est pas à son premier patient. J'ai toute confiance en elle et en ses compétences. Il sera sur pied en un rien de temps. Dis Gandalf en souriant.

- J'espère que vous dites vrais Gandalf. Boromir est un atout important pour le Gondor.

- Et pour vous aussi, j'en suis sur. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé le fils de Denethor, mais je dois lui rendre justice en disant qu'il est le meilleur guerrier de la terre du milieu aujourd'hui. Il vous sera utile lorsque vous serez à Minas Tirith. Vous aurez la chance de constater l'importance qu'il a pour le peuple du Gondor. Ajouta le magicien.

Aragorn soupira lourdement et reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Mais malgré les paroles rassurantes de Gandalf, il restait inquiet quand même. L'Istaris sourit en coin et lui dit :

- Ça ne vous aide pas plus on dirait. Vous craignez pour sa sécurité?

- J'avoue que ce fut un choc pour moi quand je l'ai vue. Elle était comme autrefois, toujours aussi arrogante, sèche et froide. Mais j'ai aussi senti énormément de sagesse et de maturité. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle a su exactement quoi utiliser pour le soigner. Elle n'aurait pas pu en faire autant si elle n'avait pas su la nature de ses blessures… Elle était préparée à toute éventualité, elle savait ce qu'il allait subir et elle avait tout en sa possession. Elle savait même où nous trouver. Vous ne croyez pas que ses visions l'ont guidé vers nous? Malheureusement, vous savez ce qui se produit lorsqu'elle à ce genre de vision. Dis Aragorn nerveusement.

- Oui, je sais ce qui se produit. De violente douleur à la tête, des images fréquentes dans son esprit… mais je sais qu'elle peut les contrôler. Dit Gandalf

- Comment? Elle ne l'a jamais fait du temps de son séjour à Fondcomb. C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence elle a ces visions, j'ignore comment elle réussit à se soulager… Je ne sais pas par quoi elle a dû passer pour arriver à éviter le pire à Boromir.

- N'avez-vous jamais pensé que ce don de prémonition est un cadeau des valars?

- Peu importe que ce soit un don du ciel ou non, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle en souffre et j'ai mal pour elle. Dis Aragorn durement.

Gandalf le regarda moqueusement et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du rôdeur et lui fit une remarque en lui disant avec douceur :

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, le lien du sang a repris le dessus sur tout le reste. Votre rencontre avec elle vous a grandement ébranlé on dirait. Est-ce que vous êtes satisfait de votre rencontre? Demanda Gandalf.

Aragorn le regarda cette fois plus calmement et lui dit en souriant:

- Nous avons argumenté au début, mais pas bien longtemps. Il y avait plus urgent à faire et…

- Vous allez la revoir?

- C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Mais elle doute que je vais tenir ma promesse. Dis Aragorn en baissant les yeux.

- Elle y croit dans son cœur. Vous la connaissez, c'est son orgueil qui a parlé. Et je suis sûr qu'elle attend ce moment avec impatience. Vous pourrez compter sur elle pour influencer Boromir à votre sujet. Grâce à elle, il vous ouvrira les portes de la cité blanche. Dit Gandalf avec sérieux.

- Il n'en fera rien, il a clairement dit lors du conseil que le Gondor n'avait pas besoin de roi. Alors comment serait-ce possible? Dit Aragorn confus

- Parce qu'elle est votre plus fidèle alliée mon cher. Elle fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous preniez votre place sur le trône du Gondor. Dis le magicien.

- Non… non… elle me déteste…

- Vous croyez vraiment? Elle ne vous à jamais oublié malgré vos différents. Vous êtes et vous serez toujours son frère préféré. Elle m'a souvent demandé de vos nouvelles, alors ne doutez pas de l'influence qu'elle peut avoir sur le fils de Denethor. Boromir est l'enfant chéri du peuple et ses hommes l'aiment. Il pourra convaincre le Gondor que l'héritier d'Isildur est de retour.

- C'est impossible… il ne voudra pas…

- Il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'idée. Boromir sait très bien que ce jour arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. Il croit au retour du roi, comme tout le monde. C'est son père que entretien une haine à votre endroit, pas lui. Malheureusement, notre ami achète la paix en faisant tout ce que son père lui demande. Lorsqu'il parle, c'est Denethor qui parle, pas lui. Dis Gandalf plus calmement.

- Je l'avais remarqué en effet. Mais que peut faire Elur pour convaincre Boromir de penser autrement? Demanda Aragorn.

- Vous avez plus de partisans que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer et Elur en est la plus fervente. Elle saura raisonner notre ami dans le bon sens. La quête de l'anneau est terminée pour Boromir, mais la guerre ne l'est pas. Il est le capitaine en chef des armées du Gondor et ses hommes l'écouteront quoiqu'il décide. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'arguments convaincants et je n'ai aucun doute qu'Elur y parviendra.

- J'espère que vous avez raison Gandalf, je l'espère sincèrement. Dit Aragorn moins troublé.

- Fiez-vous sur elle, elle peut faire beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez le croire. Elle a de qui tenir vous ne croyez pas? Dis le magicien en le regardant moqueusement.

Aragorn se mit à rire à la remarque du magicien. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, mais si Gandalf avait confiance en l'influence d'Elur, il voulait bien y croire aussi. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré, mais restait inquiet quand même. Si seulement il avait de ses nouvelles…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – À la veille du départ.

Jamais Boromir ne s'était senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il était dans une forme exceptionnelle, il était plus calme et son esprit en paix. Son séjour avec Elur avait fait de lui un homme nouveau. Il se sentait comme n'importe quel citoyen du Gondor qui vivait simplement et il adorait ça. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas penser de cette façon puisqu'il était un soldat, un capitaine influent de l'armée du Gondor. Il avait des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait ignorer et qui faisaient de lui une personne influente parmi le peuple.

Maintenant qu'il était presque remis de ses graves blessures, il savait qu'il ne pourrait retarder plus longtemps son séjour chez la jeune femme. Elur avait déjà commencé à lui en faire la remarque et pourtant, elle comme lui, ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il quitte son domaine. Mais elle devait insister pour qu'il reprenne la route, car il avait une tâche très importante à faire une fois chez lui. Elle attendit qu'il revienne de sa promenade quotidienne pour aborder le sujet.

- Je vois que Daïla vous a adopté. Vous avez su l'apprivoiser de belle façon. Elle est plutôt farouche en temps normal avec les étrangers. Je vous félicite. Dis Elur satisfaite.

- Ce n'est pas difficile d'apprivoiser un cheval. Il faut savoir s'y faire avec eux et leur montrer de la compréhension, de l'affection et de l'attention. Dis Boromir en caressant le museau de Daïla.

Elur approuva ses remarques et l'invita à s'assoir sur le balcon et lui servit un verre d'eau. Elle devait aborder le sujet de son retour à Minas Tirith et sans attendre, elle lui dit :

- Vous me semblez en plein contrôle de vos mouvements. Je pense que vous avez suffisamment récupéré et que vos blessures sont totalement guéries. Je peux affirmer que vous êtes prêt à retourner chez vous maintenant. Dit-elle en regardant sa réaction.

Comme prévu par Elur, Boromir garda le silence et évita son regard. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter son père ou ses conseillers. Il avait déjà trop tardé et ne pouvait remettre encore une fois son départ. Elur voyait bien qu'il n'était pas décidé à prendre cette décision, mais il devait le faire pour son bien et le sien. Il prenait beaucoup trop de place dans sa vie et ça devenait dangereux pour la paix de son cœur. Boromir prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux vers elle en lui disant :

- Je sais et vous avez raison. Je dois retourner auprès de mes hommes et préparer la cité à une attaque des orcs. Seulement, j'ignore comment m'y rendre.

- Daïla vous conduira et Foril vous accompagnera. Il vous servira de guide jusqu'à chez vous. Lorsque vous serez à destination, vous n'aurez qu'à les retourner, ils savent comment revenir jusqu'ici. Dis Elur timidement.

- Elur, c'est très généreux de votre part, mais je ne puis vous priver de votre monture ou de votre protection…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Capitaine Boromir, je sais me défendre. Dit-elle amuser par son inquiétude pour elle.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup vous savoir seule ici. Vous devriez venir avec moi à Minas Tirith…

Elur secoua la tête négativement et lui sourit. Elle n'osait lui répondre trop rapidement et tout en lui versant un nouveau verre d'eau, elle lui dit :

- C'est gentil à vous de me l'offrir, mais je n'ai pas ma place dans une grande cité comme la vôtre. Je préfère rester ici…

- Mais si vous venez avec moi, je suis sûr que mon père vous récompenserait royalement. Il vous sera reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour moi et…

- Je regrette Seigneur Boromir, je me dois de refuser. Je n'ai pas très bonne réputation, vous savez. N'oubliez pas que je suis la sorcière de L'Anduin et personne ne veut faire affaire avec une sorcière. Dit-elle avec regret.

- Mais je serai là pour vous appuyer…

- C'est gentil, mais non… je ne peux pas. Vous avez une tâche bien plus importante à faire une fois chez vous et je ne tiens pas à être une distraction. Dit-elle plus fermement.

- Quelle tâche parlez-vous ? demanda Boromir soupçonneux.

- Je parle d'Estel, ou si vous préférez, Aragorn.

Boromir agrandit les yeux de surprise, mais comprit qu'il aurait une tâche plus difficile encore une fois chez lui. Il lui faudrait convaincre son père que le roi était de retour. Elur sentit le lourd combat qu'il menait dans son cœur. Elle devait le persuader qu'il avait tout intérêt à parler d'Aragorn à son père. Elle lui dit alors :

- Vous devez dire à votre père que le roi du Gondor est de retour. Vous devez faire en sorte qu'il lui ouvrir toute grande les portes de la cité…

Boromir se leva de son siège et lui tourna le dos. Il se massa le cou nerveusement et soupira lourdement. Il venait de trouver sa nouvelle mission. Il regarda le ciel, puis le sol en disant tristement :

- Mon père n'acceptera jamais le retour du roi. Il ne voudra pas abandonner les rennes du Gondor à un rôdeur du Nord.

- Et vous Seigneur Boromir ? qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Elur un peu sèchement.

Aragorn m'a prouvé à plus d'une occasion qu'il était un digne prétendant du trône du Gondor. Je lui dois beaucoup, mais j'ignore si ce que je peux faire pour lui sera suffisant pour obtenir son pardon pour ce que j'ai fait…

- Je pense que le meilleur moyen de vous faire pardonner, peu importe ce que vous avez fait, serait de préparer sa venue. Si vous croyez en lui, vous trouverez les mots pour convaincre votre père…

- Vous ne connaissez pas mon père, il ne cèdera jamais. Dit-il en lui faisant face cette fois.

- Alors, ce sera à vous de le faire. Vous aurez cette lourde responsabilité que de préparer en entré dans la cité. Ça ne sera pas facile, je vous l'accorde, mais vous savez ce qui doit être fait pour le bien de votre peuple. Vous connaissez votre devoir, Capitaine. Je sais que vous le ferez, parce que vous êtes un homme d'honneur, fidèle et loyal…

- J'ai perdu mon honneur, j'ai été déloyal envers ma cité et j'ai…

Boromir lui avait répliqué durement. Mais sa voix se brisa et se tut incapable de continuer. Il avait rêvé tellement souvent du retour du roi, mais il ne l'avait jamais imaginé de cette façon. Il savait qu'il avait commis une faute grave, mais si c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir le pardon de son roi… Il était prêt à subir les foudres de son père. Il porta les yeux sur Elur qui lui souriait tendrement. Il frémit discrètement et rougit légèrement. Il reprit sa place près d'elle et lui dit :

- Vous avez raison, je sais où est mon devoir et ma priorité c'est mon allégeance envers mon roi. Je vais parler à mon père dès mon retour à Minas Tirith. Dit-il avec difficulté.

Elur lui sourit plus encore et pour l'encourager, elle se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Elle lui dit alors avec douceur :

- C'est une très bonne décision Seigneur Boromir et je suis sûr que vous n'aurez aucun regret. Aragorn vous en sera reconnaissant…

Mais Boromir ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait retenu son souffle et avait frissonné au contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et cette fois il rougit violemment. Elur avait senti un changement en lui et pour ne pas lui donner matière à réflexion, elle se leva de sa place et lui dit vivement :

- Dans ce cas, j'ai beaucoup à préparer pour votre départ. Je dois m'assurer que vous aurez assez à manger pendant votre voyage et vous préparer un sac de médecine au cas où…

Boromir était trop ébranlé par ce qu'il avait ressenti pour prendre garde à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il était encore sous le choc du léger baiser et avait encore du mal à calmer son cœur battant. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et était heureux de ce court moment d'intimité. Il toucha à sa joue pour protéger l'endroit qu'elle avait effleuré de ses lèvres, avec l'intention de ne pas l'effacer tout de suite.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 - La vision

Elur n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit et elle se doutait qu'une vision était sur le point d'envahir son esprit. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait l'esprit tranquille, mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait durée et qu'elle en aurait une avant le départ de l'homme du Gondor. Seulement, elle souhaitait sincèrement qu'il ne soit pas témoin de cet évènement. C'était difficile pour elle à vivre et elle imaginait facilement ce que ce serait pour lui que d'y assister sans rien faire. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle craignait le plus se produisit, la veille du départ de Boromir pour Minas Tirith.

Ses visions commençaient toujours de la même façon, soit par un léger mal de tête qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que les images devenaient plus claires. Elle sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle et sans attendre, elle chercha du regard ou pouvait être Boromir. Il avait quitté pour sa promenade quotidienne et s'attendait à le voir revenir à tout moment. Elle se sentait soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là, mais il pouvait revenir à tout moment.

L'image qu'elle vit dans son esprit la fit frémir de partout. Elle tenta de bloquer sa vision en faisant le vide, mais c'était peine perdue. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle se voyait dans sa vision. Jamais ça ne s'était produit dans le passé. Elle n'osait croire que ce qu'elle voyait pouvait se produire. Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas…

Elle sortit à l'extérieur de la maison et scruta à nouveau les alentours. Toujours aucun signe du Gondorien. Elle soupira à nouveau, mais lorsqu'une autre image s'imposa à son esprit, elle frémit encore plus. C'était suggestif et très intime. La douleur fut encore plus intense que précédemment et elle ne put retenir un cri.

Elle se laissa choir au sol en se tenant la tête tout en respirant profondément pour chasser autant les images que la douleur. Elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle crut son cœur arrêté de battre. Boromir s'approchait à toute vitesse pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Elur!, pour l'amour du ciel, que vous arrive-t-il?

Elur ne pouvait lui parler et elle regarda en direction de la maison et pointa du doigt la cuisine en lui disant avec difficulté :

- Le flacon bleu… j'ai besoin du flacon bleu… dans l'armoire…

Boromir prit la direction de la maison et se rendit à la cuisine. Il ouvrit toutes les armoires afin de trouver le fameux flacon bleu. Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne trouvait rien qui ressemblait à ce qu'il cherchait. Il jura entre ses dents incapables de mettre la main sur la médecine dont Elur avait besoin. Soudain, il vit Foril monter sur le rebord de la table et il comprit que le loup savait ou se trouvait le précieux flacon. Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour localiser ce qu'il cherchait et le saisit. Il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit de la maison rapidement. Malheureusement, Elur n'était plus en vue. Il était confus et cria son nom

- Elur… Elur… Où êtes-vous?

Cette fois, il s'inquiéta plus encore. Mais lorsqu'il vit Foril suivre le sentier de la rivière, il comprit qu'elle s'y était rendue. Il suivit le loup et une fois près de la rivière, il vit la jeune femme coucher au sol qui se tordait de douleur. Il la rejoignit rapidement, et lui tendit le flacon. Elur prit la bouteille en se redressant à demi et but une bonne gorgée du médicament.

Ce ne fut pas long qu'elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. Sa respiration devint moins laborieuse, ses douleurs devenaient moins intenses et elle reprenait des couleurs. Boromir se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur son bras. La réaction d'Elur fut immédiate et elle le repoussa brusquement en reculant de lui en lui disant :

- Ne me touchez pas… restez loin de moi. Je vous en pris, ne vous approchez pas de moi. Dit-elle en se relevant pour reculer plus près de la rivière.

- Mais pourquoi? Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal… je ne désire que vous aider! Dis Boromir en faisant un pas vers elle.

Malheureusement, il interpréta mal sa réaction et il sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il voulait lui faire quoi que ce soit? Il pouvait voir la peur dans le regard d'Elur et dès qu'il faisait un pas, elle reculait. Elur devait mettre de la distance entre eux et elle leva la main devant elle et lui dit :

- Non… s'il vous plait… vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Je dois seulement me reprendre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

- Mais je veux vous aider…

- Non… non… vous ne pouvez pas m'aider… ne me demandez pas ça. Ce que je vis ne regarde que moi… Je suis désolé que vous ayez été témoin de ça. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais… dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour se diriger vers la rivière.

Elur baissa les yeux et recula dans l'eau pour se rafraichir les pieds. Le contact de l'eau froide lui fit un bien énorme. C'était une autre façon de calmer son cœur battant et ses bouffées de chaleur. Elle savait maintenant que Boromir avait vu ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix que de lui dire la vérité. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente de sa part. Elle ne vit pas Boromir approcher à vive allure et la saisir par les bras. Il la regarda avec colère et lui dit :

- Désolé pour quoi? Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez! Je vois bien que vous souffrez. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien, car votre douleur était assez évidente. Tout ce que je demande c'est de vous aider. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce que vous avez…

- Je regrette, je ne puis rien vous dire… ne m'en demandez pas plus… dit-elle furieuse à son tour tout en se libérant de son emprise pour s'éloigner de lui.

Elle reprenait le sentier pour retourner chez elle, Foril sur les talons. Seulement, elle espérait que Boromir la suive, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle s'arrêta un moment et soupira lourdement. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Boromir si elle avait eu une vision. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à lui. Elle se retourna pour voir l'homme du Gondor assis dans l'herbe, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait ou dit. Il était sur son départ et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre eux. Elle revint sur ses pas et lui dit :

- Je m'excuse de…

- Non, c'est à moi de vous faire des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû m'imposer de cette façon.

Elur prit place près de lui et lui dit doucement :

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Un autre aurait fait la même chose que vous. Mais si vous insistez…

- J'insiste. S'il vous plait, acceptez mes excuses. Dit-il en la regardant tristement.

Elur sourit et approuva. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à la suite. Boromir prit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres et Elur frémit. Boromir s'en rendit compte et vit ses joues s'empourprer. Il sourit amusé et poussa l'audace à faire plus encore. Il gardait toujours sa main entre les siennes, mais cette fois, il se pencha plus avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et elle le regarda avec surprise. Boromir recula à peine et s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse des reproches, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Encouragé par son attitude, Boromir lui fit un tendre sourire et cette fois, il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser avec passion. Il approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Elur ne voulait pas s'arrêter et entoura le cou de l'homme de ses bras. Tous les deux se sentirent transportés dans un monde de sensation jamais connu auparavant.

Elur savait comment ce moment se terminerait, elle avait vu dans sa vision ce baiser et elle avait aussi vu la suite. C'était probablement le seul souvenir qu'il emporterait avec lui lorsqu'il partirait de sa maison. Il devait quitter le lendemain pour le Gondor et ne se reverrait sans doute plus jamais, à moins que… Elur sentît un pincement au cœur et sût qu'elle en aurait une peine énorme. Pourquoi ne pas profiter du moment présent alors? À cette constatation, Elur se laissa aller au plaisir qu'elle ressentait et vivrait pleinement ce doux moment d'intimité qu'elle garderait précieusement dans son cœur.


	10. Chapter 9

Note: Désolé pour le retard, mais ce chapitre fut difficile pour moi à écrire. J'ai dû écrire plusieurs versions pour enfin opter pour celle que je vous présente maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour votre patience. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 – Un départ difficile

Elur sentait le soleil caresser sa peau et soupira en s'étirant langoureusement. Elle se sentait bien et n'osait ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas sortir de son beau rêve. Elle avait vécu une nuit merveilleuse et sentit la présence d'un corps musclé à côté d'elle. Elle sut alors que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle avait connu des nuits de plaisir dans le passé, mais jamais comme celle-là.

Elle se colla plus encore contre le Gondorien à la recherche de sa chaleur. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore à faire et tout doucement elle se glissa hors du lit. Mais elle ne put aller bien loin qu'elle sentit la main de Boromir retenir son bras. Boromir lui dit alors :

- Tu me quittes déjà?

- Je dois tout préparer pour ton départ et il me reste encore des choses à faire. Je dois seller Daïla et lui donner quelques instructions afin que tu n'aies pas de problème en route. Dit-elle en se libérant de son emprise.

Boromir sourit en coin et la laissa partir. Il semblait déçu, mais n'insista pas. Elle avait raison comme toujours. Il pouvait entendre ses déplacements et sourit plus encore. Lui aussi avait aimé ce qu'il avait vécu et il comprit que la vie c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait connu. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué beaucoup de choses dans le passé. Sa vie était bien triste et il comprit plus encore ce que lui avait dit Galadriel en Lorien. Elur représentait ce que tout homme rêvait d'une vraie vie de famille. Mais pour obtenir cette vie rêvée, il devait faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Préparer le retour du roi. Il savait surtout qu'il aurait beaucoup d'opposition de la part de son père. Il devait se conditionner mentalement pour un affrontement féroce avec lui.

Elur se rendit à la cuisine et mit l'eau à chauffer. Elle prépara un léger repas qu'elle plaça bien en évidence sur la table pour Boromir. Puis, elle sortit de la maison pour atteler Daïla et lui parler délicatement à l'oreille tout en installant une couverture, des provisions et un sac de médecine au cas où il en sentirait le besoin. Elle fit une pause et lentement, elle retira de son cou, le médaillon qu'elle portait en permanence. Une fleur bien taillée dans une pierre verte, le seul bien qu'elle possédait. Elle l'enveloppa dans une serviette et le plaça dans le fond de la sacoche. Ce serait un souvenir pour lui, peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Puis, elle caressa la robe de sa jument et lui dit avec douceur :

- J'espère que tu es consciente que tu vas voyager avec le fils de l'Intendant. C'est un homme très important et il doit se rendre à Minas Tirith bien en vie. Tu m'as bien compris? Je compte sur toi d'accord? Dit-elle en lui donnant une pomme comme récompense.

Daïla hocha la tête comprenant très bien ce que voulait sa maîtresse. Une fois prête, elle se tourna du côté de Foril et s'accroupit devant le loup. Elle lui dit en le regardant avec sérieux :

- Toi, tu seras leur guide jusqu'à la cité. Tu dois faire vite et avec prudence. Tu seras ses yeux et ses oreilles tout au long de la route. Si tu rencontres des orcs, évite-les, mais je t'autorise à te défendre si nécessaire. Seulement, n'exagère pas comprit? Dit-elle en le regardant sévèrement.

Foril baissa la tête en gémissant de déception. Il aurait bien voulu se faire les dents sur un orc, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait demandé Elur. Il se coucha au sol et couvrit ses yeux de ses pattes pour lui signifier qu'il était déçu. Elur lui sourit et se releva pour saisir les rênes de Daïla et le ramener devant la maison.

Au même moment, Boromir sortait de la maison près au départ. Il avait enfilé ses vêtements de voyage et sa cape elfique. Elur le trouvait très élégant et le regarda avec admiration. Il sourit en voyant Elur approcher avec sa monture et lui tendit la main. Elur la saisit et la serra doucement. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et lui dit :

- Je me sens triste de te quitter ma belle sorcière.

- Ce sera difficile pour moi aussi Boromir, mais il le faut. Ce sera une dure épreuve pour toi, mais très gratifiante. Lui dit-elle tendrement.

- Je te crois sur parole et je regrette d'être obligé de partir si vite. J'ai connu des moments magnifiques avec toi et j'aimerais beaucoup en vivre d'autres. Dis Boromir en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser doucement.

- J'aimerais aussi, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Il faut partir avant que le soleil ne soit trop chaud. Dis Elur en le repoussant.

- Alors, c'est le moment de nous dire au revoir n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, en effet, c'est le moment. Daïla te mènera jusqu'à Minas Tirith sans encombre et Foril te guidera par des chemins sûrs et moins accidentés. Il pourra aussi te prévenir en cas de danger. Son flair te sera utile si les orcs sont sur ta route. Veille surtout à le contrôler devant l'ennemi. Il aime beaucoup montrer son savoir-faire sur les orcs. Dis Elur en regardant du côté du loup qui rugit d'impatience.

Boromir se mit à rire et fit approcher le loup en caressant sa tête tout en lui disant :

- Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous attendre, lui et moi. Ne crains pas pour lui, je saurai me faire écouter de lui, n'est-ce pas Foril?

Foril secoua la queue, heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui prenne sa défense. Boromir reporta son attention sur Elur et lui dit plus tristement :

- Je pars le cœur lourd, lady Elur. Tu vas me manquer énormément. Dit-il tristement.

- La maison sera bien vide sans toi, mais…

- Viens avec moi à la cité… Dit-il suppliant avant qu'elle l'interrompte.

Elur le repoussa gentiment et secoua la tête négativement. Elle lui dit alors :

- Tu es obstiné Boromir, mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Je ne serais pas la bienvenue dans ta cité. Je n'ai pas très bonne réputation. N'oublie pas que je suis la sorcière de l'Anduin! De plus, on a besoin des services du capitaine en chef de la tour Blanche pour mener les hommes à la victoire. Avec cette guerre qui s'annonce, nous ignorons ce que le destin nous réserve. Nous risquons nos vies autant toi que moi, nous ne survivrons peut-être pas. Dit-elle avec tristesse.

- Je te promets de revenir Elur, et je te présenterai à mon père et à mon frère. Je demanderai même au roi de bénir notre union…

- Pardon? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

- Ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air Elur. Je pense vraiment ce que je te dis. Je t'aime et je reviendrai, te ramènerai à la cité et je ferai de toi la mère de mes enfants. Je suis devenu un nouvel homme grâce à toi. Tu m'as appris tellement, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce qui est plus important encore que la gloire, le succès et les honneurs. Tu m'as appris la paix, le bonheur et l'amour. Pour ça, je te dois ma vie.

Elur ne put se retenir et laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle était au comble de la joie et son cœur lui disait de croire en sa parole. Elle lui dit alors un tremblement dans la voix :

- Oh Boromir… Dit-elle en serrant sa main fermement entre les siennes.

- Je ne connais aucun moyen de te prouver ce que mon cœur ressent pour toi et je ne puis rien te donner comme gage d'amour. Il te faudra te contenter de ma parole. Mais sache que je sais dans mon cœur que tu es mon destin. Seulement, j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Dit-il avec sérieux.

- Ce que tu voudras mon aimé, qu'attends-tu de moi.

- Que tu quittes cet endroit si tu sens le danger. Je te retrouverai où que tu sois. Ne prends aucun risque inutile. Je veux te revoir en vie.

- J'attendrai le retour de Daïla et Foril et j'irai chez des amis dans les montagnes. Je sais qu'ils m'accueilleront avec plaisir. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Merci, je me sens plus rassuré. Au revoir Elur… n'oublie jamais que je t'aime, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. dit-il un tremblement dans la voix avant de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et monta en selle. Il aurait voulu lui dire autre chose, mais sa gorge se noua et pour ne pas pleurer devant elle, il éperonna Daïla et partit au galop. Il se retourna pour la saluer et poussa sa monture plus avant avec Foril en tête. Elur le salua de la main et lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle se laissa choir au sol et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 – Destruction et désolation.

Foril guidait Daïla et son cavalier vite et bien. Après quelques jours de chevauchée, Boromir décida de faire un arrêt dans un petit village du Rohan à courte distance des frontières du Gondor. Il savait qu'il y avait une auberge qui pourrait l'accueillir pour un moment de repos. Mais à son arrivée, il ne put que constater les dommages faits par le passage des orcs. Il traversa le village en cherchant du regard une personne qui pourrait le renseigner sur ce qui s'était passé.

Un homme fouillait les décombres de ce qui était anciennement une maison et leva les yeux sur lui avec surprise. Ce dernier l'interpella en reconnaissant l'emblème de l'arbre blanc sur sa tunique :

- Monseigneur, êtes-vous un homme du Gondor?

Boromir fit une pause et regarda le pauvre homme avec tristesse. Il mit pied à terre et lui dit avec compassion :

- Oui je le suis. Je dois justement me rendre à Minas Tirith… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Tu peux m'en dire plus? Demanda Boromir en regardant tout autour de lui.

- C'est le travail des orcs, Monseigneur, et ils n'ont rien laissé debout. Ils étaient en très grand nombre et sont passés ici sans s'arrêter. Ils ont tué tous ceux qui s'opposaient à eux et détruisent tout sur leur passage, brulant et pillant les maisons. Très peu ont survécu, malheureusement. Dis l'homme en lui montrant le carnage qui l'entourait.

Boromir soupira lourdement et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du Rohirrim. Il lui dit alors :

- Je suis désolé pour ta perte. Sincèrement désolé… Tu peux me dire où ils sont allés?

- Ils se dirigeaient vers le Gouffre de Helm. Le roi Theoden a ordonné l'évacuation des villages pour Helm. Il espère protéger son peuple de cette façon. Nous avons eu son message trop tard pour nous permettre de quitter rapidement. Les orcs étaient déjà en vue. Dis l'homme en baissant les yeux.

- Et les cavaliers de la marche? Où sont-ils?

- Le maréchal Eomer a été banni du royaume d'Edoras par décret du roi. Il a quitté Medusel avec ses hommes pour rejoindre Erkeband. Je le sais parce qu'ils sont passés par ici il y a plusieurs semaines. J'ignore où ils sont présentement, je ne sais pas s'il a réussi à se joindre à lui.

Boromir secoua la tête négativement et eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi le roi du Rohan s'était réfugié dans un endroit impossible à fuir. C'était peut-être facile à défendre, mais impossible d'en sortir si une attaque avait lieu. Il dit alors à l'homme :

- Tu ne devrais pas te rendre à Helm toi aussi? Trouver refuge avec les autres habitants…

- Je suis plus utile ici et je connais assez Helm pour savoir que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour être à l'abri des orcs. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'ils reviendront par ici. Je suis plus en sécurité dans ces ruines qu'à Helm. Dis l'homme en lui faisant un faible sourire.

- Je te comprends et je compatis à ta peine et ta douleur. Je n'ai pas de bien de grande valeur à t'offrir, mais j'ai un peu de nourriture qui te permettra de tenir un certain temps. Dis Boromir en fouillant dans une de ses sacoches pour tendre du pain et de la viande séchée à l'homme reconnaissant.

L'homme remercia Boromir en prenant les provisions qu'il lui donnait si généreusement. Il regarda ce que lui avait donné le Gondorien et soudain, il trouva parmi la nourriture, une serviette contenant un médaillon de pierre. L'homme sourit et sut qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou de femme. Il dit alors à Boromir qui remontait en selle :

- Monseigneur, je crois que vous devriez garder ceci. Dis l'homme en lui remettant le bijou.

Boromir fronça les sourcils et prit le médaillon que lui tendait l'homme. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et reconnut la chaine qu'Elur portait au cou. Elle avait dû le mettre dans son sac pour qu'il le trouve lors d'un de ses arrêts. Il sourit et l'homme lui dit alors:

- Vous devriez l'enfiler à votre cou. Vous ne le perdrez pas de cette façon. Ça vous permettra de garder le souvenir de la dame de votre cœur près de vous.

- Oui, tu as raison. Merci de me l'avoir rendu. C'est un souvenir que je garderai précieusement sur mon cœur. Ce bijou sera ma force pour l'avenir. Dis Boromir avec gratitude.

- Merci à vous Monseigneur pour votre générosité. Que la grâce des valars soit sur vous. Dis l'homme.

- Dans ce cas, pris pour que la race des hommes trouve la force de combattre ces créatures du diable.

Boromir le salua et reprit sa route, mais cette fois plus rapidement. Il devait atteindre Minas Tirith au plus vite et préparer les défenses de la cité. Il regarda Foril qui n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit et prit les devants pour guider Daïla rapidement sur le chemin le plus court pour Minas Tirith. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les orcs ne s'en prennent aux habitants du Gondor. Sa discussion avec son père au sujet du roi devrait attendre. Il avait beaucoup plus urgent à penser pour l'instant. La survit de son peuple dépendait de lui maintenant et il n'avait pas le choix que de sauver les terres du roi.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 – Un accueil plutôt froid.

Boromir avait fait le chemin jusqu'à Minas Tirith en un temps record. Il s'était laissé guider par Foril par des routes qu'il n'aurait jamais osé emprunter dans d'autres circonstances. Il devait atteindre la cité rapidement et ce fut au bout de deux jours de chevauchées qu'il avait franchi les murs de la cité. Les habitants le saluèrent au passage et le cor du Gondor se fit entendre annonçant le retour du Capitaine en chef.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'écurie, il remit les rennes de Daïla à un écuyer et lui dit avec sérieux :

- Tu lui donnes une bonne ration d'avoine et de l'eau fraîche. Cette monture doit être traitée avec soin. Dit Boromir.

- Elle sera brossée et dorlotée comme il se doit Capitaine. Dis le jeune garçon.

Boromir caressa une fois encore le cou de Daïla et sortit de l'écurie. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit le regard de son père posé sur lui. Il rugit à peine et sans le regarder directement, il le rejoignit dans l'entrée de la maison. Denethor lui ouvrit les bras et le serra contre lui. Il lui dit alors :

- Ah mon fils, que je suis heureux de te voir de retour. Dis Denethor en le repoussant devant lui pour le regarder.

- Heureux d'être de retour Père. J'ai beaucoup à vous dire, mais pour ce faire, il serait nécessaire de convoquer les autres capitaines ainsi que Faramir…

- Pourquoi t'enquérir de ton frère ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver ! Viens plutôt te reposer, tu es surement fatigué et tu dois avoir faim. Je vais te faire préparer un repas et tu prendras un moment pour te reposer. Nous pourrons discuter de ton voyage et des nouvelles que tu m'apportes. De plus, je dois te parler de la sécurité de la cité, je suis inquiet avec tous les orcs qui se promènent un peu partout sur les terres du Gondor. Mais rien ne presse pour l'instant. Dis Denethor en l'entrainant dans la maison.

- Justement Père, je pense qu'il serait nécessaire d'en parler maintenant…

- Après ton moment de repos. Dis Denethor irrité.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me reposer de toute façon. Je vais voir si je peux trouver Faramir…

- Faramir n'est pas ici, je l'ai envoyé en Ithilien. Tu sais comment il est ! jamais ou il faut lorsque nécessaire. Dis Denethor sèchement en évitant le regard de Boromir.

- En Ithilien ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir envoyé là-bas si ce n'était pas utile ? demanda Boromir intrigué par sa décision de son père.

- Il disait qu'il y avait de l'activité de ce côté. C'est lui qui a insisté pour y aller et j'ai accédé à sa demande. Dis encore son père plus durement cette fois.

- S'il a demandé à s'y rendre, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui demandait une attention particulière. Dis Boromir sur le même ton que lui.

- Ce n'est pas en Ithilien que ton frère aurait dû être, mais à Osgiliath. Répondit Denethor en lui faisant face.

- Père, Faramir a cru bien faire. Donnez-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute. Il y a peut-être une piste intéressante à exploiter…

- La moitié de la cité est détruite par sa faute. Les habitants viennent se réfugier ici et bientôt nous n'aurons plus de place pour accueillir les alliés. Ajouta Denethor toujours en colère.

- N'est-ce pas notre devoir que de venir en aide à ceux dans le besoin ? dit Boromir qui n'aimait pas beaucoup l'attitude de son père.

Denethor fixa son fils avec attention. C'était la première fois que Boromir lui tenait tête de cette façon. Il fit un pas vers lui pour lui répondre lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil le loup qui était assis à quelques pas de Boromir près intervenir au moindre signe. Denethor recula apeuré et dit à son fils avec dédain :

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'un animal sauvage fait ici ?

Boromir suivit le regard de son père sur Foril et sourit au loup pour le rassurer. Il dit alors à son père plus calmement :

- C'est Foril, un loup apprivoisé. Il me fut d'une aide précieuse tout au long de mon voyage. Sans lui, j'aurais eu du mal à atteindre la cité sans affronter les orcs. Son instinct m'a évité bien de problèmes. Dis Boromir en caressant la tête du loup.

- Fais-moi le plaisir de te débarrasser de cet animal tout de suite. Je ne veux pas d'une bête sauvage dans ma maison. Qu'il soit hors de ma vue immédiatement. Dit Denethor en s'éloignant de son fils avec peur.

- Mais père…

- J'ai dit tout de suite et je ne le répèterai pas. Je te reverrai plus tard, j'ai à faire pour l'instant. Dis son père sans lui porter plus d'attention.

- Mais nous devons discuter des défenses…

- Plus tard…

Denethor était déjà loin et Boromir savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il n'écouterait rien de ce qu'il lui dirait. Il secoua la tête négativement et prit la direction de ses appartements. Il s'était fait un plaisir de revenir chez lui et espérait que son père l'écouterait. Mais il n'était pas dans de bonne disposition et vue les circonstances, il était hors de question de lui parler d'Aragorn. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Il entra chez lui et vit qu'un plateau de nourriture était sur la table. Il se servit d'un verre de vin et regarda la nourriture qu'on lui avait apportée. Il soupira lourdement et regarda Foril qui lui semblait plus intéressé par son assiette que lui. Il sourit à l'animal et lui dit :

- Tu peux te servir, je n'ai pas tellement faim. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il put voir Foril se régaler pendant qu'il retira ses vêtements pour s'étendre sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son cœur ou il prit dans sa main le médaillon d'Elur. Il sourit et eut une pensée pour elle. Puis, il sentit la présence de Foril près de lui qui se couchait au sol à ses côtés. Il caressa la tête du loup et s'endormit en voyant dans son esprit le doux visage de la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 - Une visite inattendue.

Gandalf était sur les routes du Rohan depuis plusieurs jours, à la recherche du Maréchal Eomer. La décision du roi Theoden de se rendre au Gouffre de Helm ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une poignée d'orcs qu'ils affronteraient, mais une grande armée. De plus, le peu d'hommes disponible rendait la forteresse de Helm vulnérable et indéfendable. Pour cette raison, il devait rejoindre les cavaliers de la marche et leur demander leur aide afin de porter secours au peuple.

Il fit une pause pour s'orienter et sourit en coin. Il était dans les environs ou Aragorn avait rencontré Elur. Il savait que s'il approchait la rivière, il pourrait la rencontrer ou être dans les environs de sa maison. Il décida donc de faire un arrêt de quelques minutes et permettre à Grispoil de s'abreuver dans la rivière. Il s'installa un peu en retrait et fit le point de ses recherches.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses réflexions qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'inconnu qui arrivait derrière lui. Puis, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul, il sentit la pointe d'une épée dans son dos. Il entendit alors une voix féminine qui lui parlait avec arrogance :

- Pas un geste, étranger. Si vous faites un faux mouvement, vous risquez que ce soient les derniers. Dit-elle en lui faisant sentir qu'elle était sérieuse.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils et leva les mains pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas armé. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n' importe où et ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin. Il devait lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas en danger avec lui. Il dit alors d'une voix grave et ferme :

- Depuis quand me traites-tu de cette façon Elur?

Elur sursauta au son de sa voix. Comment connaissait-il son nom? Elle recula d'un pas, mais restait sur la défensive. Elle hésitait un moment et finit par lui demander :

- Comment osez-vous m'appeler par mon nom? Qui êtes-vous?

Gandalf se mit à rire et se leva doucement de sa place en disant sur un ton malicieux :

- Tu es toujours aussi soupçonneuse malgré les années. Tu ne fais pas confiance facilement à ce que je vois. Je m'étonne que tu ne saches pas qui je suis, toi qui as toujours eu plus d'instinct que quiconque! Dis le magicien en riant.

Elur recula d'un pas et abaissa son épée légèrement. Elle agrandit les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait pratiquement élevé du temps de son séjour en Isengard. Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer et elle leva un doigt vers lui en disant presque silencieusement :

- Gandalf… mais les rumeurs…

- Tu crois aux rumeurs maintenant? Dit Gandalf en riant à peine et vint la rejoindre pour qu'elle puisse constater qu'il était bien vivant.

- On m'avait dit que…

- Ce fut le cas, en effet. Mais j'ai bénéficié d'une seconde chance. À cause de ses mauvaises actions, Saroumane a été banni de l'ordre et c'est moi qui ai les pouvoirs du blanc. Dis le nouveau magicien blanc.

Elur réalisa qu'elle était devant le mage suprême et s'agenouilla au sol en baissant les yeux. Gandalf se pencha vers elle et l'aida à se relever et lui dit plus calmement :

- Allons Elur, il y a tellement longtemps que tu es retiré du monde, qu'il est impossible pour toi de tout savoir. Lui dit-il en la regardant avec affection.

Elur rougit et Gandalf ne put résister à la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne put que sourire en la berçant tout doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais! J'étais inquiet pour toi. Mais lorsqu'Aragorn m'a dit…

- Tu as vu Estel? Comment va-t-il? Ses amis vont bien? Et je suppose que tu sais…

Gandalf se mit à rire aux éclats et lui dit amuser :

- Tu n'as pas changé ma petite sorcière. Tu poses toujours autant de questions. Ne crains rien pour ton frère et ses amis, ils vont tous bien. Ils sont au Gouffre de Helm en ce moment.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux? Ta place est auprès du roi du Rohan et pas ici! On raconte au village que les orcs pillent tout sur leur passage…

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas des rumeurs. C'est pourquoi je dois retrouver Eomer et les Cavaliers de la marche afin qu'ils viennent en renfort au roi qui s'est réfugié à Helm avec son peuple. C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour les Rohirrims. Dit-il avec inquiétude.

- Le Gouffre de Helm a déjà sauvé ce peuple dans le passé. Ses murs sont solides et résistants, ce qui les protège de tout danger. Dit Elur

- Justement, c'est le problème. Le roi Theoden se fit beaucoup à la réputation de cet endroit. Saroumane ne se contentera pas que d'une centaine d'orcs pour attaquer, mais d'une très grande armée. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour leur faire face j'en ai bien peur. Dit Gandalf découragé.

Elur sentait le désespoir dans la voix de son père adoptif et elle lui dit pour lui donner espoir :

- Je sais qu'ils ont été vus dans le Westfold. Tu peux peut-être les rejoindre là-bas? Avec une monture comme celle-là, tu vas faire le trajet en un rien de temps. Dis Elur en regardant avec intérêt Grispoil qui broutait tranquillement près d'eux.

Gandalf sourit et approuva ses dires. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et chercha du regard son animal de compagnie. Il lui demanda pour changer de sujet :

- Foril n'est pas avec toi? Je ne le vois pas dans les alentours!

Elur baissa les yeux et rougit timidement. Elle était certaine que si Gandalf avait vu Aragorn, il était au courant du patient qu'elle avait soigné. Elle lui dit alors :

- Foril accompagne Daïla en Gondor pour conduire un blessé que j'ai soigné ici pendant un moment.

- Tu veux dire que tu as retourné Boromir auprès des siens. Dit Gandalf amusé par son malaise.

- Oui c'est exact. Il fut un patient confus au début, mais a vite compris ou était son intérêt. Il s'est bien s'adapter aux traitements que je lui ai fait, mais je me suis rendu compte que son esprit troublé le perturbait encore.

- Tu n'as eu aucun problème avec lui? Demanda Gandalf surpris.

- Non aucun. Il fut des plus compréhensif et disponible aussi. Je crois que le fardeau de la culpabilité le rongeait a un point tel qu'il n'a pas osé me défier. J'ai senti par contre beaucoup de sagesse et de compassion par la suite. Je pense qu'il a réalisé ou il en était. Dit-elle à nouveau.

- C'est souvent ce qui arrive lorsque l'on frôle la mort de près. .. Alors si j'ai bien compris, il accepte le retour du roi?

- Et il est même disposé à lui ouvrir les portes toutes grandes. Mais j'ai aussi senti qu'il avait peur d'en parler avec son père. Dis Elur cette fois légèrement inquiète.

- Et je peux le comprendre. Denethor est un homme dur et arrogant qui croit que le Gondor lui appartient. Boromir ne s'attaque pas à n'importe qui et il le sait très bien. Il n'aura pas la tâche facile. Ajouta Gandalf en réfléchissant.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en effet. Mais, j'ai confiance qu'il y parviendra. Il connaît son devoir et sait que le retour du roi est bénéfique pour le peuple. Dit-elle en levant la tête fièrement.

Gandalf la regarda avec attention et ses yeux se portèrent sur le cou de la jeune femme. Il sourit en coin et fixa la gorge d'Elur en disant :

- Et je suppose que c'est lui qui à ton médaillon au cou?

Elur rougit plus encore et garda le silence. Elle ne savait pas si Boromir avait trouvé le bijou de ses bagages. Gandalf se mit à rire moqueusement et lui dit en prenant son bras pour l'entrainer sur le sentier de sa maison :

- Ah! Je pense que ma petite fille est tombée amoureuse de son patient. Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour un guérisseur.

- Je sais, mais… c'est arrivé comme ça… Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait après… mais j'en doute… la guerre est à nos portes…

Elur se tut devant l'absurdité de ses paroles. Elle agissait comme une débutante, et soupira lourdement. Gandalf ne lui fit aucun reproche. Il savait surtout qu'Elur avait changé et pour le mieux. Boromir pouvait aussi avoir changé et être en contact avec elle ne pouvait être qu'une bénédiction pour le fils de Denethor. Il lui dit alors pour l'encourager à garder espoir :

- J'ai moi aussi confiance en sa parole. Et lui comme moi, a obtenu une deuxième chance à la vie. S'il est celui à qui tu as donné Nephrédil, il ne pourra pas t'oublier. Alors, je crois sincèrement qu'il va revenir. Dis Gandalf en embrassant sa tempe.

Mais, il avait plus urgent à faire pour le moment et lorsqu'il vit la petite chaumière devant lui, il sourit et lui demanda avec bonne humeur :

- Quelle charmante maison! J'aimerais bien visiter ta demeure, tu me fais visiter? Dis Gandalf en tentant de rendre le sourire à Elur.

Cette dernière le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il voulait changer son humeur. Elle se plia donc à sa demande et entreprit de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait de cette chaumière abandonnée. Pendant un bon moment, Gandalf retrouvait celle qu'il avait élevée et amenée à Fondcomb. Par contre, ce n'était plus une enfant rebelle qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais une jeune femme sage et raisonnable. Il pouvait être satisfait de ce qu'elle était devenue. Il savait surtout qu'elle ne resterait pas dans les environs si elle sentait le danger. Elle avait intérêt à rester en vie si elle voulait voir celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il secoua la tête positivement et discrètement, lui suggéra de quitter la région avant que les combats ne commencent. Il savait surtout où elle irait se réfugier si elle prenait la décision de partir et en fut rassuré. Elle serait entre bonne main et bien protégée.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – Départ pour les Montagnes Blanches

Après le départ de Gandalf, Elur s'activa à faire un peu de ménage et préparer un léger bagage. Dès le retour de Daïla et Foril, elle prendrait la route des montagnes. Elle savait que Farah et Hermathon l'accueilleraient à bras ouvert. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Gandalf au sujet d'une attaque contre le peuple du Rohan.

Au bout de quelques jours, Daïla et Foril étaient de retour plus en forme que jamais. Elle put constater que sa jument avait été bien soignée et que Foril s'était payé du bon temps avec les orcs. Une légère blessure avait trahi ses agissements. Elur l'avait grondé, mais discrètement. Un animal sauvage restait un animal sauvage même apprivoisé.

Malheureusement, l'attitude de Gandalf lors de leur rencontre l'inquiétait quand même. Pour s'en assurer, elle décida de faire un tour au village pour en savoir plus. Si le mage disait vrai, les orcs ne se contenteraient pas seulement de piller ou tuer sur leur passage, ils extermineraient tout être vivant. Elur était cette fois plus soucieuse encore.

Sa visite au village fut brève puisqu'il n'y avait que très peu d'habitants. Les femmes et les enfants se cachaient dans leur maison et les commerces qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter étaient déserts. La seule chose qu'elle sut fut qu'un ordre d'évacuation avait été émis et que ceux désireux de fuir leur maison pouvaient se rendre au Gouffre de Helm. Là-dessus, Gandalf n'avait pas menti, une guerre se préparait et c'est en Rohan qu'elle commencerait.

Elur comprit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à rester chez elle et entreprit de préparer quelques médecines, potions et crème qu'elle voulait amener avec elle. De plus, elle ne devait pas perdre de temps et deux jours après le retour de Daïla et Foril, elle prit la route des montagnes pour se rendre chez les Mercenaires de Nimrais. Elle savait qu'elle serait bien reçue.

Les Mercenaires des Montagnes étaient une petite communauté qui vivait retirée du monde depuis plusieurs années. Le chef de clan était un ancien rôdeur qui avait pris Elur sous son aile dès leur première rencontre. Gandalf s'y rendait souvent et amenait Elur avec lui. C'est lors de ces nombreuses visites qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le vieil homme. Elle aimait leur compagnie et Hermathon trouvait divertissant cette enfant délurée et sans gêne qui bousculait un peu tout le monde. Il aimait son côté rebelle et avait même réussi à l'entrainer à l'épée au grand désespoir du magicien.

Hermathon était un ami personnel d'Aragorn puisqu'ils s'étaient côtoyés du temps où les deux hommes faisaient partie des rôdeurs du Nord. Mais l'âge avait eu raison d'Hermathon. Ce fut après plusieurs années à courir les bois qu'il avait quitté les rôdeurs. Avec sa famille et un petit groupe de citoyen venu d'un peu partout, ils avaient fondé les Mercenaires de Nimrais et s'étaient installés dans les Montagnes Blanches. Il s'était établi sur des terres que les elfes-gitans ne fréquentaient plus et qu'ils leur avaient cédées lorsqu'ils avaient élu domicile ailleurs.

Seulement, leur présence ne plaisait pas beaucoup au dirigeant du Gondor ni à ceux du Rohan. Hermathon refusait de suivre les règles imposées par l'Intendant et retournait sans ménagement le représentant du Rohan auprès de son maître prétextant qu'il n'appartenait ni au Gondor, ni au Rohan. Malheureusement, l'entêtement d'Hermathon à ne pas négocier une entente avec le Gondor où le Rohan avait comme conséquence que personne ne voulait traiter avec eux. Ils étaient donc isolé du reste du monde. Mais le chef du clan ne se souciait que très peu de ce que pensaient les dirigeants des deux royaumes et grâce à ses nombreuses connaissances, il avait réussit à subvenir au besoin de sa communauté sans rien demander à personnes.

Pour la jeune femme, c'était l'endroit idéal pour se cacher et avoir la paix. Les gens ne s'aventurait pas dans les montagnes de peur d'être la cible de leurs mauvais traitements. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas plus pacifique que les mercenaires des montagnes. Seulement, la présence des orcs pouvait changer bien des choses et elle devait le faire savoir à Hermathon afin qu'il prenne des dispositions dans ce sens.

Elur n'avait pas revu ses amis plusieurs années et à cette idée, elle sentait son cœur battre d'excitation. La réunion avec eux serait des plus explosives, elle le sentait. C'est sur la route des montagnes qu'Elur fit ses recommandations à Foril en lui disant :

- Lorsque nous serons au pied des montagnes, nous serons surement accueillis par les gardes. Ce qui veut dire, pas de grognement, pas de hurlement, rien. Il y a des enfants dans ce village et ils adorent les animaux. Tu te souviens des enfants de Farah je pense. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir autant que lors de notre dernière visite. Alors, il te faudra être patient et compréhensif avec eux. J'espère que tu sauras bien te tenir. Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard perçant qui voulait tout dire.

Foril trottait allègrement à ses côtés et ne put retenir un léger grognement. Elur sourit et reporta son regard sur la route. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être très loin de leurs frontières et ralentit l'allure de sa monture. Elle regarda un peu partout autour d'elle et entendit le cri d'un corbeau. Elle secoua la tête négativement en sachant très bien qu'elle venait d'être repérée. Elle continua sa route et lorsqu'elle arriva près d'un large buisson, elle vit apparaitre quelques gardes, l'arme au poing.

- Halte-là étrangère. Tu es sur le territoire des Mercenaires de Nimrais. Retourne d'où tu viens si tu tiens à la vie.

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis ici. Je veux rester en vie et je suis ici pour trouver refuge afin d'être protéger des orcs. Dit-elle avec la même arrogance que le garde.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent confus et soudain, la voix forte et grave de leur chef se fit entendre.

- Tu en as mis du temps avant de te pointer ici, vilaine sorcière. Tu négliges tes amis et ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune femme de mauvaise réputation. Dis un homme d'un âge respectable.

Elur sourit en reconnaissant son ami et protecteur et mit pied à terre pour le rejoindre et se blottir entre les bras d'Hermathon. Ce dernier ne put résister à l'embrasser sur la joue et lui dit :

- C'est bon de te revoir, ma chérie. Bienvenu dans les Montagnes Blanches. Farah sera heureuse de te savoir parmi nous. Laisse ta monture ici, mes hommes prendront soin de Daïla. Ton loup peut venir avec nous. Viens, allons voir la famille, tu pourras voir que les enfants ont bien grandit... J'espère que tu vas rester quelque temps avec nous cette fois. Dis Hermathon en l'entrainant sur le sentier de la maison principal.

Elur se mit à rire tout en suivant son vieil ami tout en discutant de chose et d'autres jusqu'à la maison qui lui permettrait d'attendre que cette guerre se termine tout en pensant à son amoureux.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 - Une discussion surprenante.

Hermathon profita du court trajet pour discuter avec elle. Il était content de la savoir parmi son clan. Il pouvait avoir un œil sur elle et la protéger des orcs. Il lui dit alors un peu sévèrement :

- Tu nous as manqué depuis ta dernière visite. Ou étais-tu passée pour avoir été si longue à revenir nous voir? Demanda Hermathon.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai négligé de venir vous voir, mais j'ai fait un séjour en Harad et j'ai voyagé un certain temps avec les gitans avant de trouver une maison abandonnée sur les rives de l'Anduin. J'ai pris mon temps pour m'installer et j'ai profité du moment pour vivre une petite vie tranquille pendant un moment. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Et tu n'as pas eu de problème avec les orcs dans ton coin perdu ? Demanda Hermathon .

Elur sourit à son commentaire ne pu résister à lui retourna la question.

- Et toi ? Tu en as ? dit Elur

- À l'occasion, je l'admets. Ils sont plus présents depuis quelque temps. Pour le moment, ils se contentent de rôder dans les alentours, mais je doute qu'ils en restent là. Dit-il décourager.

- Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Hermathon la regarda avec surprise, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui demanda alors intrigué pas sa curiosité:

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Les orcs sont des êtres sans intelligence et faciles à tuer. Tu me connais mieux que ça. Je suis en mesure de m'occuper d'eux sans problème. Dit-il fièrement.

- Mais tu sais très bien que jamais je ne mettrais en doute tes compétences. Seulement, ils ne se contenteront pas seulement de rôder dans les alentours comme tu dis. Ils vont envahir les montagnes et ton domaine à un moment ou à un autre. Le Rohan est aux prises avec les orcs de Saroumane, où crois-tu qu'ils iront après ? Ils vont marcher partout où il y a des opposants et détruire tous ceux qui voudront les arrêter. Tu n'es pas plus à l'abri que quiconque. Il te faudra prendre les armes et les combattre au même titre que les elfes ou les nains. Alors, pourquoi ne pas former alliance…

- Et pourquoi devrais-je m'associer avec les autres peuples ? Ce n'est pas ma guerre Elur, je fais ce qui semble juste pour ma communauté sans me soucier des autres et pour l'instant, tout le monde s'en porte très bien. Dit-il froidement.

- Mais ne comprends-tu pas que si tu ne fais rien, Sauron va gagner cette guerre. Cet endroit ne sera que ruine et désolation. Tu n'auras pas le choix que de prendre position Hermathon, c'est la survie des hommes dont il est question ici. Penses-y! Dis Elur plus calmement.

- Si les autres peuples s'impliquent, j'y penserai le moment venu. Pour l'instant, n'y pensons plus. Farah et les enfants seront heureux de te voir. Alors, ne les faisons pas attendre. Dis Hermathon en prenant les devants.

Elur savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner l'idée qu'il donne son appui aux hommes des autres peuples. Elle lui répondit alors plus sèchement :

- Les nains et les elfes sont attaqués de toute part. Le Rohan est sur le point d'entrer en guerre et ce sera au tour du Gondor par la suite. Alors si tu crois que tu es la seule communauté à être épargné, détrompe-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te caches dans les montagnes que tu seras à l'abri crois-moi. Dit-elle avec colère.

Hermathon pâlit à ses paroles et prit une profonde respiration, il s'arrêta brusquement pour lui faire face. Elle se tut en le voyant changer d'expression et pour atténuer sa colère elle lui dit :

- Désolé de t'avoir parlé sur ce son, mais… tu n'auras pas le choix Hermathon, tu devras prendre parti. Tu devras te battre d'une façon ou d'une autre pour sauver ton village, que tu le veuilles ou non .

Hermathon soupira lourdement en baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Des voyageurs de passage lui avaient parlé des pillages et des dommages que les orcs causaient dans les villages. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer à qui que ce soit qu'il aurait voulu faire une petite sortie pour faire sa part. Farah l'aurait tué de son regard de feu s'il avait recommencé à errer dans la forêt. Son côté aventurier et rôdeur lui manquait parfois et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il devenait plus grognon. Il devait admettre qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Il lui fit un léger sourire en coin et lui dit :

- Je regrette aussi de m'être emporté. Tu as raison Elur au sujet des attaques des orcs. J'ai dû augmenter la sécurité de mes frontières justement parce qu'ils s'aventurent un peu trop près du village. J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient différents de ceux que nous avons l'habitude de voir. Nous réussissons à les repousser, mais…

- Ça ne durera pas et tu le sais. Dit-elle en prenant son bras pour reprendre le chemin de la maison.

- Non, en effet, ça ne fait que commencer j'en ai peur. Ajouta-t-il tristement.

Au même moment, un des gardes vint le rejoindre au pas de course et lui dit :

- Chef... Chef, un groupe d'orcs approche du pied de la montagne. Ils sont plusieurs dizaines et biens armés. Dit le garde à bout de souffle.

Hermathon regarda Elur et dit à son garde avec sérieux :

- Ne perdons pas de temps alors. Fais sonner l'alarme, et que tous les gardes disponibles se rassemble dans la cour. Nous allons faire une sortie. Dit Hermathon en se bombant le torse de fierté.

Le garde approuva de la tête et quitta son maître. Hermathon se tourna vers Elur et lui dit :

- Tu vas à la maison et avises Farah de mon action. Elle te dira la procédure à suivre dans ces cas là. Dit-il en voulant la quitter pour se rendre au poste de commandement.

- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, je sais me battre…

Hermathon la regarda avec surprise et secoua la tête négativement en lui disant :

- C'est gentil à toi de me l'offrir, mais c'est hors de question. Si Aragorn venait à apprendre que je me suis servi de toi pour une bataille, je suis un homme mort. Dit-il en la quittant sans lui permettre de lui répondre.

Elur n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder partir sans possibilité de lui répondre. Elle lui tira la langue et Hermathon se mit à rire. Elle détestait qu'il lui parle d'Estel de cette façon. Son frère lui avait déjà demandé de prendre soins d'elle lors de ses visites. Mais d'un autre côté, elle trouvait agréable qu'il s'intéresse à elle à distance. Elle reprit donc la route vers la maison et une fois dans le jardin, elle sourit. Elle avait confiance qu'il tiendrait parole. Mais elle comptait bien sur lui pour appuyer le Gondor dans l'avenir. Après tout, Aragorn était le roi du Gondor et il était l'ami d'Aragorn. Elle sourit plus encore en se rendant jusqu'à la maison.

Elle gravit les escaliers et une fois sur la terrasse, elle vit les hommes dans la cour qui se préparait à l'attaque. Elle prit le temps de regarder le rassemblement et lorsque les hommes quittèrent la cour, elle soupira lourdement et se rendit à la maison. Elle n'était pas sitôt entrée, qu'elle vit au bout du couloir, une femme qui arrivait en courant.

- Elur… Elur, ma chérie…

Elur sourit en voyant Farah venir vers elle et combla la distance qui la séparait de son amie. Son séjour dans les montagnes promettait beaucoup de rebondissements.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 - Un brin d'inquiétude ou de jalousie?

La bataille du Gouffre de Helm était terminée. Grâce à l'intervention miracle de Gandalf, les orcs de Saroumane furent défait. Seulement, le prix de la victoire fut chèrement payé. Il y avait beaucoup de morts, pour la plupart des elfes venus en renfort pour appuyer les hommes du Rohan dans cette guerre.

Aragorn avait été reconnaissant aux elfes de leur présence. Malheureusement, un bon nombre de ses amis se retrouvèrent aux portes de Mandos. Ce fut un dur coup pour tout le monde lorsque tout fut fini. Il y avait des morts partout, autant des elfes que des hommes. Mais pour le rôdeur du Nord, la perte du capitaine en chef des Galladhrims fut un choc énorme. Même Legolas en fut grandement touché.

Quelques jours après la fin des combats, Aragorn était appuyé aux remparts et regardait la vallée vide de toute trace de la bataille. Les festivités de la victoire battaient son plein et le futur roi du Gondor s'éloigna du bruit des hommes qui célébraient. Il faisait nuit noire et Aragorn secoua la tête négativement. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui le troublaient et il avait besoin de bien réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

- Je vous trouve bien soucieux, cher ami, nous avons pourtant remporté une victoire importante contre les forces du mal. Le peuple du Rohan est sauf à présent et Saroumane est hors d'état de nuire. Dis le magicien blanc qui s'appuya à son tour près de lui.

- Oui, vous avez raison, mais n'est pas une victoire des plus réjouissantes. Le roi Theoden tente de rassurer ses hommes, mais il sait très bien que ce n'est pas encore fini. Maintenant, les yeux de Sauron seront tournés vers le Gondor et…

- Vous pensez à Elur je suppose? Dis le magicien en souriant en coin.

- Je pense que c'est normal non? Dit Aragorn en le regarda froidement.

Gandalf prit le temps d'allumer sa pipe et porta son regard sur le rôdeur. Il lui dit en s'appuyant confortablement contre le rempart :

Lorsque je chevauchais les plaines du Rohan, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer une connaissance à vous…

- Vous avez vu Elur? Vous lui avez parlé? Elle va bien? Pour l'amour du ciel Gandalf dites-moi quelques choses…

Gandalf se mit à rire à l'impatience de l'homme. Aragorn avait toujours été du genre patient, mais lorsqu'il était question de ceux qui lui étaient chers, il devenait plutôt pressé. Comme Boromir en fait. Le magicien lui fit face et lui dit :

- J'ai vue Elur et elle me semblait même en très grande forme. Mais pour répondre à vos questions, oui je lui ai parlé et oui elle va bien.

- Et Boromir? Vous avez vu Boromir?

- Non, Boromir était déjà parti lorsque j'ai rencontré Elur. Il l'avait quitté quelques jours avant notre rencontre. Daïla et Foril l'accompagnaient. Elle attendait leur retour pour…

- Elle se trouvait encore là? Elle ne va pas rester chez elle…

- Elle ne restera pas chez elle, ne vous en faites pas. Elur est peut-être impulsive et arrogante, mais pas stupide au point de risquer sa vie. Si elle sent le danger, elle sait où trouver de l'aide et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ira se réfugier dans les montagnes.

- Vous croyez qu'elle se joindra aux mercenaires de Nimrais? Si c'est le cas, elle ne pouvait trouver meilleur endroit pour se protéger. Dit Aragorn rassuré.

- Je le crois aussi. Vous savez, Elur n'est plus une petite fille. Elle a vieilli et a pris de l'assurance. Elle est devenue une très jolie jeune femme, intelligente et sûre d'elle, consciencieuse et efficace selon ce que j'ai pu constater. Dis Gandalf en prenant une bouffée de sa pipe sans un regard pour son voisin.

Aragorn se tendit aux paroles de Gandalf. Il était vrai qu'Elur était devenue une très jolie jeune femme comme le lui avait fait remarquer l'Istaris. À cette pensée, il se tendit nerveusement et se redressa en disant pour lui-même :

- Boromir!...

- Boromir? Selon Elur, il va très bien. Il avait repris la forme et semblait dans de meilleures dispositions. Autant mentalement que physiquement. Il sait que maintenant, sa tâche est différente de la vôtre. Il a quitté Elur avec de bonnes intentions. Dis le magicien malicieusement.

- De quelles intentions parlez-vous? Demanda Aragorn

- Et bien, Elur semble avoir réussi à le convaincre de parler à son père du retour possible du roi. Elle m'a avoué que ce ne fut pas facile, mais elle est très confiante qu'il fera ce qu'il faut.

- Boromir ne pourra jamais convaincre Denethor de me porter allégeance.

- Faites confiance à Boromir pour ça. Il ne vous a jamais détesté, vous savez. Il a bien des défauts, mais c'est un bon juge de caractère. Il a admis à Elur que vous lui aviez prouvé votre valeur.

- Et quoi d'autre? Vous a-t-elle raconté la façon dont ça s'est passé entre eux? Aucune dispute ou argument de la part de l'un ou l'autre? A-t-il été difficile avec elle? Et elle? Vous a-t-elle donné son opinion sur lui… Demanda Aragorn avec intérêt.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils intrigués par ses questions, mais se rendit compte assez vite que son ami rôdeur semblait troublé par l'idée d'une possible relation entre Elur et Boromir. Le magicien savait certaines choses qu'il préféra gardées pour lui pour l'instant. Il demanda alors à Aragorn :

- Seriez-vous inquiet pour Elur? Que craignez-vous? Boromir n'était pas en position pour faire quoi que ce soit pour lui nuire. Au contraire, je pense que ce fut une bénédiction pour lui. Il a appris beaucoup sur lui-même en la côtoyant. Il a changé et pour le mieux. Il voit les choses différemment maintenant. Dit Gandalf en s'éloignant du rempart.

- Peut-être oui, seulement, Boromir n'est pas un homme ordinaire, admettez-le! Il est et il sera toujours un soldat avant d'être un homme et Elur mérite une vie à sa mesure et pas…

- Qu'insinuez-vous au juste? Demanda Gandalf sur la défensive.

- Je dis que si nous sortons vivant de cette guerre, j'ai bien l'intention de la ramener avec moi à la cité et lui donner la place qui lui revient…

- NON!... Elle est Elur, ma fille adoptive. Elle a toujours été reconnue comme telle. Pourquoi changer son statut maintenant? Elle n'a jamais voulu de ce titre et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va en changer. Vous par contre vous êtes l'héritier d'Isildur, un descendant au trône du Gondor. Lui dit Gandalf sur un ton sec

- Et comme elle je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un roi…

- Et elle ne se sent pas plus princesse que vous un roi. Dis Gandalf froidement.

Gandalf sentait qu'Aragorn n'accepterait pas facilement la présence de Boromir auprès d'Elur. Mais ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux d'Elur lors de sa rencontre lui indiquait que sa petite fille vivait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie. Seulement, l'attitude d'Aragorn ne rassurait pas le magicien. Si Boromir entretenait des sentiments pour Elur, une confrontation risquait de se produire entre les deux hommes. Et si c'était le cas, les choses pourraient être désastreuses pour Aragorn et le Gondor. Ce constat était aussi vrai pour Elur et Boromir. Il ferma les yeux pour calmer sa colère et lui dit plus calmement :

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de l'avenir d'Elur en ce moment. Il nous faut penser à la suite des évènements et pour commencer, il serait bon de parler au roi Theoden. La guerre est loin d'être finie.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Le roi du Rohan devra appuyer le Gondor. Sauron s'en prendra au Gondor maintenant. Nous devons intervenir rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dis Aragorn en oubliant le sujet de leurs arguments.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y tout de suite. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Dis Gandalf en le quittant rapidement.

Aragorn le suivit sans un mot, mais ses pensées allaient vers Elur et il sut d'instinct que le magicien ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant que de pensée à la guerre qui se transporterait à Minas Tirith.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 – Farah la meilleure amie

Farah n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était accaparé Elur qu'elle avait entrainé dans ses appartements pour l'aider à s'installer. Pendant un bon moment, Farah racontait sa vie dans les montagnes et des anecdotes sur les enfants. Farah et Hermathon avaient six enfants qui faisaient leur joie. Après son installation, les deux femmes se rendirent sur la terrasse qui surplombait sur la cour ou jouait les enfants. Elur put les rencontrer et souriait à la bonne humeur de chacun. Foril s'était d'ailleurs joint aux jeunes humains qui s'amusaient à le faire courir partout. Elur se sentait chez elle dans les montagnes et ne se gênait pas pour le dire à son amie.

- Je vous remercie tous les deux de m'accueillir chez vous sans prévenir. Je vais tâcher de ne pas vous déranger…

- Allons ma chérie, tu ne déranges pas du tout, au contraire, tu sais très bien que nous sommes toujours heureux de te voir. Il y aura toujours de la place pour toi ici. Et puis, ça me donne une bonne occasion de discuter d'autres choses que les problèmes des enfants ou du domaine. Dis Farah en souriant aimablement à la jeune femme.

- Je te remercie quand même pour tout. Tu es une vraie mère pour moi. Dit Elur prenant une gorgée de vin que Farah lui avait servi.

- Non Elur, je ne suis pas ta mère, mais ta meilleure amie. Et en tant que ta meilleure amie, tu dois tout me dire. Je sens que tu en as gros sur la conscience. Dis encore l'épouse d'Hermathon.

Elur figea et regarda Farah avec surprise. Comment pouvait-elle deviner qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose? Elle prit une profonde respiration et hésita à lui répondre. Farah releva les sourcils pour l'inviter à parler et la jeune sœur d'Aragorn finit par lui dire :

- Que crois-tu que je te cache?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais à ton air et ton attitude, je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Tu parles plus que ça en temps normal. Alors, je devine aisément que tu as un secret et que ce secret n'a rien à voir avec tes visions. Je sais que tu en as encore. Dit Farah.

- Comment sais-tu pour mes visions?

- J'ai vu ta fiole sur le bureau, alors ce n'est pas difficile de deviner. Si tu n'avais pas voulu que je le sache, tu aurais caché ton médicament. Donc, je pense qu'il y a autre chose que tu ne veux pas me dire. Ajouta Farah avec compréhension.

- Tu me connais mieux que personne Farah. J'ai effectivement encore des visions, et tu as raison, j'ai vécu une expérience que me fait réfléchir. Je dois admettre que mes priorités ont changé depuis ce jour et que je vois l'avenir différemment. Dis Elur en rougissant légèrement.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois devenue si sage et conciliante. Dis Farah moqueusement.

Elur prit une profonde respiration et fixa les enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin. Sans porter un regard sur son amie, Elur lui dit de façon nonchalante :

- J'ai vu Estel sur les rives de l'Anduin. C'est une vision qui m'a mené vers lui. Un de ses compagnons de voyage fut gravement blessé et je l'ai soigné.

- Tu as revu Aragorn? Comment c'est passé la rencontre? Demanda Farah avec intérêt.

- Au début ce fut dur, mais vu les circonstances, nous avons tous les deux convenu d'une trêve. Mais nous nous sommes parlé assez longuement et de façon civilisé. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser à cet endroit et après un certain temps, nous nous sommes quittés en assez bon terme. J'avais un blessé qui demandait une attention particulière. Dis Elur toujours en fixant le jardin.

Farah voyait qu'il était difficile pour elle de parler de sa rencontre avec Aragorn et son groupe. Seulement, elle se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui était le plus difficile. Sa rencontre avec Aragorn avait dû laisser des marques puisqu'elle en parlait sans agressivité. C'était une bonne chose par contre. Elle devenait plus sage et mature en vieillissant. Mais il y avait autre chose, elle en était sure. Elle risqua alors un commentaire et dit à Elur :

- Tu es la meilleure guérisseure que je connaisse. Je ne suis pas inquiète, tu as fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le tirer d'affaire. Je suis certaine qu'Aragorn ne t'aurait pas confié la vie de son compagnon s'il ne te faisait pas confiance. Mais je crois qu'il s'est passé autre chose que tu ne veux pas me dire.

Elur leva les yeux sur elle offusqués. La réaction ne fut pas longue à venir et elle se leva brusquement de son siège et se tourna vers son amie en lui disant :

- Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier pour que tu penses le contraire. Tu doutes de mes paroles maintenant? Dis Elur froidement.

- Je ne doute pas de tes paroles, mais je te connais plus que toi-même et ton langage corporel me dit que tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Dis Farah en la regardant avec arrogance.

Elur savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas la contredire. Elle soutenait le regard de Farah et au bout d'un moment, elle baissa les yeux. Une énorme pression s'abattit sur elle et se laissa choir sur son siège. Elle ferma les yeux et retint ses larmes. Farah posa une main rassurante sur son bras et lui sourit avec encouragement. Seulement, ce que lui dit Elur confirmait ce qu'elle avait deviné en regardant ses yeux.

- Tu as raison Farah, il s'est passé quelque chose que je ne croyais jamais vivre. Dis Elur avec émotion.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil? Dis-moi ce qui serre ton cœur de la sorte!

Elur sut, dès lors, qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir et elle soupira lourdement en baissant les yeux. Farah insista tout en serrant sa main légèrement pour lui signifier qu'elle était là pour elle.

- Elur, tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais et que tu peux compter sur moi en tout temps. Je vois dans ton regard une étincelle qui me porte à croire qu'il y a un homme là-dessous.

Cette fois, Elur ne put retenir ses larmes et se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Farah entoura les épaules de la jeune femme et la consola de son mieux. Elle sourit heureuse de constater qu'enfin sa jeune amie ne sera plus seule au beau milieu des bois. Elur aurait avec elle un homme pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle secoua la tête positivement et lui dit :

- Allons ma chérie, tu peux te confier à moi. Qui est celui qui fait battre ton cœur? Le compagnon d'armes d'Aragorn? Tu crains qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec ton choix? Demanda Farah calmement.

Elur releva la tête et du revers de la main, et essuya ses joues. Elle fit un faible sourire à Farah et tristement elle lui dit :

- Disons que ce n'est pas l'opinion d'Aragorn qui m'inquiète, mais celle de la famille de…

- De qui? Elur je t'en pris, dit moi qui est ton prétendant!

Elur la regarda encore hésitante et finit par lui dire

- Boromir du Gondor.

- Le fils de l'Intendant Denethor? Seigneur... dit Farah en secouant la tête négativement.

Elle savait que la pauvre Elur était loin de se douter qu'elle n'aurait pas la vie facile. Que sa protéger soit amoureuse, c'était normal, mais qu'elle le soit du fils de l'Intendant, c'était autre chose. Hermathon n'accepterait jamais qu'elle fréquente le fils de Denethor, non jamais. Quand à Aragorn, il en devait une à Denethor.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 – Le retour de Gandalf

- Capitaine!... Capitaine!...Un cavalier approche les murs de la cité à vive allure. Il est vêtu de blanc et il a un enfant avec lui. Dis un garde à Boromir qui discutait avec ses lieutenants.

Boromir fronça les sourcils et décida de le suivre jusqu'au poste de garde. Il put voir le cavalier qui venait d'atteindre les murs. Ce dernier sourit en coin en reconnaissant le fils de l'Intendant et lui dit malicieusement :

- Capitaine Boromir, heureux de vous revoir en vie. Serait-il possible d'avoir un entretien avec vous? J'ai amené avec moi un ami à vous. Dis l'inconnu en retirant capuchon et cape pour laisser paraître un Pippin qui souriait à pleines dents.

Ce fut la surprise pour Boromir que de reconnaître le hobbit. Seulement, ce fut encore plus surprenant lorsqu'il vit que le cavalier n'était nul autre que Gandalf. Il ordonna l'ouverture des portes et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'était pas encore arrivé dans la cour qu'il vit Pippin lui sauter au cou. Les retrouvailles furent des plus émotives pour les deux membres de la communauté. Gandalf sentit une certaine joie serrer son cœur. Ce moment, il devait le garder précieusement dans sa mémoire, car des instants comme celui-là seraient plus rares à l'avenir.

Boromir eut du mal à retenir ses larmes tellement il était heureux de revoir son ami de la communauté. Puis, il se tourna vers l'inconnu et ne put retenir son étonnement :

- Gandalf? C'est bien vous? Mais comment est-ce possible? Je vous ai vu tombé! Vous combattiez un Balrog… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda un Boromir confus et intimidé devant cet homme vêtu d'un blanc immaculé.

Gandalf ne put retenir un sourire franc et approcha le capitaine du Gondor en lui disant :

- Je pense que nous avons tous les deux obtenu une seconde chance à la vie, n'est-ce pas? J'ai appris par notre ami ici présent que vous aviez été gravement blessé. Mais je vois que vous vous portez magnifiquement bien. Dis le magicien.

- Ce fut le cas, en effet. Et comme vous dites, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir rencontré une personne qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je fus soigné par une connaissance d'Aragorn… Mais vous Gandalf? Vous n'êtes plus le même…

- C'est le grand chef des mages maintenant. Il a le pouvoir du blanc… commença Pippin qui ne put terminer lorsque le magicien l'interrompit

- Ça suffit Pippin, l'histoire de ma résurrection devra attendre un peu. Boromir et moi avons à discuter de choses plus urgentes dans le moment. Le Rohan s'est sorti d'une bataille meurtrière et sanglante, mais rien n'est terminé pour autant. Vous devez préparer les défenses de la cité…

- C'est ce que je fais depuis mon retour ici. Malheureusement, rien ne semble fonctionner comme je le voudrais… j'ai appris pour le Rohan et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire…

- Vous n'auriez pas pu faire beaucoup plus de toute façon. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Pour éviter un massacre comme l'ont vécu les Rohirrims. Je suis venu voir votre père afin de lui apporter aide et conseil en ces heures sombres. Une attaque de Sauron est à prévoir. Vous devez envoyer des messagers à tous vos alliés afin qu'ils joignent leur force au vôtre. Vos chances de victoire seront plus grandes ainsi. Dis le magicien en entrainant Boromir vers la maison de l'Intendant.

- J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire pour la majorité d'entre eux. Seulement, peu seront à nos côtés. La plupart ont eux même des problèmes avec les orcs. Dis Boromir déçu.

- Il faudrait envoyer un message au Rohan aussi. Ajouta le magicien blanc.

- Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, le Rohan ne sera pas en nombre suffisant pour nous appuyer. De plus, il faudra plus qu'un messager pour les prévenir ne nos besoins. Il n'y a que les feux d'alarmes qui seraient efficaces. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de leur montrer l'urgence de la situation. Seulement, je doute que mon père l'autorise. Il n'est plus le même depuis quelque temps et c'est pire depuis mon retour. Il s'enferme dans sa tour et ne veut voir personne. Ni moi ou ses conseillers n'avons pu y entrer. Il me laisse prendre la majorité des décisions concernant la cité. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il sort de cet endroit, c'est pour contredire et critiquer tout ce que je fais. Je pense qu'il m'en veut depuis que je lui ai parlé d'Aragorn…

- Vous lui avez parlé de l'héritier d'Isildur?

- Je n'aurais pas dû, je pense. Lui dit Boromir tristement.

- Non, au contraire, je crois plutôt que vous avez bien fait. Auriez-vous une meilleure opinion d'Aragorn maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? Demanda le magicien avec curiosité.

- J'ai appris à le connaitre. Il a l'étoffe d'un bon dirigeant. Je ne suis pas comme lui et je ne le serai jamais. De plus, mes priorités ont changé. J'ai tellement donné à ma cité que je n'ai jamais vue que la vie avait autre chose à offrir. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes pour être heureux. Dit-il en souriant timidement.

- Ah! Je vois... Avoir frôlé la mort vous a ouvert les yeux. Dis Gandalf avec satisfaction.

- Et j'ai manqué beaucoup plus que je ne l'imaginais. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez manqué? Demanda Pippin curieusement.

- Les ballades au clair de lune, une bière en bonne compagnie et…

- L'amour! Je vois dans votre regard que vous avez rencontré quelqu'un qui a su vous frapper ou il le fallait. Dis Pippin avec excitation.

Boromir ralentit le pas et sourit en pensant à sa rencontre avec Elur. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa poitrine et serra le médaillon légèrement pour se donner du courage. Mais leurs pas les avaient menés devant la maison de Denethor et Gandalf l'interrompit en lui disant :

- Il vous faudra me raconter cette histoire plus en détail. Mais en attendant, nous avons plus urgents à faire. Mon cher hobbit, si vous voulez nous être utile, accompagnez un garde jusqu'à la cuisine et faites-moi préparer un bon repas que vous ferez amener dans la grande salle à manger. Dis le magicien en regardant Boromir d'un air complice.

Ce dernier fit un signe à un garde qui entraina Pippin avec lui jusqu'aux cuisines. Le hobbit avait l'air déçu, mais comprit que les deux hommes devaient s'entretenir en privés. Il suivit le garde sans rien dire permettant à Boromir d'entrainer Gandalf au pied de la tour ou son père y était enfermé.

- Il reste là pendant des heures sans permettre à personne d'y entrer. Et lorsqu'il en sort, il n'est plus le même. Il est différent, il est…

- Qu'avez-vous remarqué de différent en lui? Demanda le magicien.

- Il est impatient, il refuse les conseils de son entourage. Il ne me pardonne pas d'avoir accepté Aragorn comme futur roi. Son regard est vide et froid et lorsqu'il semble plus normal, il est confus, perdu et apeuré. Je suis inquiet pour lui Gandalf, il n'est plus l'ombre de lui-même. Dis Boromir avec crainte.

Gandalf avait bien une bonne idée de ce qui se passait dans la tour, mais il devait le constater de lui-même. Il se tourna résolument vers Boromir et lui dit :

- Faites parvenir vos messages immédiatement. Moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui.

Boromir sentit l'espoir revenir en lui et secoua la tête positivement. Mais avant de quitter le magicien, Gandalf lui dit malicieusement :

- Parmi vos messages aux alliés, vous devriez en faire parvenir un aux Mercenaires de Nimrais. Je suis sur qu'ils seront ravis de se joindre à vous.

- Les mercenaires des montagnes blanches? Mais ils n'ont jamais été très coopératifs avec les émissaires du Gondor…

- Ils le seront cette fois. Hermathon est un ancien rôdeur du Nord et un ami personnel d'Aragorn. Mentionnez-lui l'importance de son geste pour aider un collègue. Il connait la valeur de la parole donnée et il connaît aussi l'identité de notre ami. Avec les arguments qu'on lui servira, il n'aura pas le choix que d'appuyer le Gondor. Dit Gandalf.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux lui dire pour le convaincre de se joindre à nous. Dis Boromir en soupirant doucement.

- Dites-lui l'essentiel. Laissez le reste à Elur. Elle à des arguments très convaincants. Dis Gandalf le sourire aux lèvres.

- Elur est dans les montagnes?... Elle a quitté sa maison de l'Anduin? … qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui…

- Dois-je tout vous dire? Vous avez eu droit aux mêmes arguments il n'y a pas si longtemps. Dis Gandalf en le quittant pour se rendre à la tour.

Boromir agrandit les yeux de surprise et comprit que celle qui faisait battre son cœur se trouvait parmi les mercenaires. Il sourit heureux de savoir qu'Elur avait quitté sa maison pour trouver refuge dans les montagnes. Puis, il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que le magicien semblait connaitre sa relation avec la jeune guérisseure. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions sur le sujet et augmenta l'allure de son pas. Seulement, il se sentait peu rassuré, mais si Gandalf leur faisait confiance, pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas? Il retourna au bureau des officiers et rédigea ses lettres aux alliés et une pour les mercenaires des montagnes.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 - La lettre

Les nouvelles de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm avaient fait le tour de toute la terre du milieu. Même au cœur de la montagne, les mercenaires de Nimrais savaient ce qui s'était passé. Et ces nouvelles, ils les eurent par l'entremise d'un Rohirrim venu se réfugier chez son cousin, un membre de la communauté d'Hermathon. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes par contre. C'est ainsi qu'Elur apprit la victoire des hommes du Rohan, mais à très fort prix. Elle sentit aussi son cœur se serrer en apprenant la mort de certains de ses amis elfes, dont le capitaine des Galladhrims, Haldir de la Lorien.

Mais ce qui mit du baume sur le cœur d'Elur fut la confirmation que son frère était vivant. C'était malheureusement, une mince consolation. Il y avait eu tellement de morts. Beaucoup trop de mort. Une cérémonie en l'honneur des défunts fut organisée afin de leur rendre hommage pour leur courage et leur bravoure.

Mais tout le monde savait que rien n'était terminé pour autant. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm était peut-être gagnée, mais la guerre était loin d'être finie. Selon les informations reçues, Orthanc n'était plus l'ombre de ce qui avait été autrefois le joyau du monde des mages. Seulement, il était certain que Sauron n'accepterait pas une défaite semblable sans se venger. Alors, il n'était pas difficile de prévoir que la guerre se transporterait en Gondor et plus précisément à Minas Tirith.

Elur craignait maintenant pour la vie de Boromir et discrètement, elle devait en glisser un mot à Hermathon. Elle devait le convaincre d'appuyer le Gondor dans cette guerre contre les forces du mal. Et cette chance elle l'eut ce jour-là.

Hermathon revenait d'une tournée à ses frontières et parue lasse et fatiguée. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur un siège et saisit son verre de vin qu'il vida d'un trait. Elur et Farah savaient très bien que son geste n'annonçait rien de bon. Farah posa une main sur le bras de son époux et lui dit :

- Alors? Tu as rencontré encore des problèmes avec les orcs?

- Oui, mais moins. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les orcs persistent à venir jusqu'ici. Dis Hermathon en secouant la tête négativement.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre pourtant. Les orcs fuient pour ne pas subir les foudres de Sauron. Dis Elur sèchement.

- Alors, ils se buteront à la lame de mes mercenaires… répliqua Hermathon sur le même ton.

- À ce rythme-là, il n'y en aura plus pour protéger le village. Ajouta Farah.

Hermathon prit une profonde respiration et garda le silence. Il détestait quand sa femme avait raison. Il regarda les deux femmes sévèrement et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un de ses lieutenants entra en trombe dans la salle à manger. Hermathon le regarda et ensuite ferma les yeux en soupirant lourdement. Il craignait encore une invasion des orcs sur son territoire. Farah le fit approcher et l'invita à parler.

- Chef, un messager du Gondor est ici et demande à vous voir.

Le chef des mercenaires jeta un regard vers Elur qui elle s'était levée à son tour et attendait la réponse d'Hermathon. Ce dernier approuva et ordonna qu'on fasse entrer le messager. Pour Elur c'était peut-être un signe du destin. Le garde revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie du messager.

- Monseigneur, j'ai un message de la part du Capitaine en chef de la tour blanche de Minas Tirith. Dis le messager en lui tendant un rouleau.

Le garçon se plaça un peu en retrait et Farah ordonna au garde de lui servir à boire et à manger. Hermathon prit son temps pour ouvrir le document, car il savait très bien ce que contenant cette missive. Elur le pressa d'ouvrir la lettre et amusé, Hermathon prit son temps. Une fois fait, il décida de lire à voix haute.

- _Suite aux recommandations d'un ami commun, je vous écris afin de solliciter votre aide pour combattre les orcs de Sauron. Pour la survie de la race des hommes et de toute vie sur cette terre, je vous demande votre appui afin de sauver ce monde. Toute aide sera la bienvenue. Merci de votre attention. Boromir du Gondor, Capitaine en chef de la Tour Blanche de Minas Tirith._

- Et bien! Le capitaine du Gondor sait à qui s'adresser pour obtenir de l'aide. Il doit être en manque d'effectif pour demander l'appui des Mercenaires de Nimrais. Il doit avoir été conseillé pour t'envoyer un message pareil. Dis Farah en souriant en coin.

- Je me demande bien de qui il est question lorsqu'il mentionne un ami commun. Dis Hermathon intrigué.

- Il doit parler d'Aragorn sans doute. Dit Farah.

Elur n'avait rien dit encore et attendait avec impatience la réponse du chef de clan. Il hésitait, il réfléchissait et gardait un silence qui agaçait Elur grandement. Seulement, il était impossible qu'Aragorn soit l'ami commun. Quelqu'un d'autre avait fait la demande à Boromir. Une personne qui savait ou se cachait les mercenaires. Boromir savait seulement ou ils étaient, pas dans quelle partie de la montagne. N'y tenant plus, elle dit à Hermathon :

- Alors? Que vas-tu faire? Tu as dit que tu y penserais le moment venu. Tu en es là maintenant! Quelle est ta décision? Lui dit Elur sur le qui-vive.

Hermathon là regarda le visage sans expression. Il pouvait deviner ses moindres mimiques et comprit qu'elle tenait absolument à ce qu'il s'implique. D'un autre côté, Sauron avait le bras long et si les orcs se promenaient partout sur les terres des hommes, c'est qu'il voulait plus que la couronne d'un roi, mais toute la race humaine de la terre du Milieu. Il était hors de question qu'il vienne déranger sa paix et sa tranquillité. Il révéla la tête fièrement et dit aux deux femmes résolument :

- Je n'ai pas une grande armée, ni les compétences des soldats des grandes cités, mais nous sommes des guerriers qui ont un talent pour certaines choses. Alors, oui, je vais répondre à l'appel du Gondor et je me joindrai à ses armées.

Elur lui répondit par un grand sourire et lui sauta au cou heureuse de sa décision. Elle lui dit alors :

- Merci Hermathon, je suis sûr que tu seras bien reçu. Et puis, tu le fais pour le futur roi du Gondor. Dit-elle en souriant en coin.

- Justement, si je le fais c'est pour vous deux. Que ferait un roi sans royaume? Dit le chef de clan en se levant pour faire venir un garde.

Elur et Farah étaient fières de lui, et pendant qu'il donnait des ordres, Elur se bomba le torse de fierté. Mais du coin de l'œil, elle put voir Farah sourire, un timide sourire. Elur comprit que son amie aurait préféré qu'il ne s'implique pas dans cette guerre directement. Elle savait que son amie craignait pour la vie de son époux. Mais dans les circonstances, Farah savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 – Hermathon et le conseil de guerre

L'arrivée des Mercenaires de Nimrais avait suscité beaucoup de commentaires de la part des alliées lors de la réunion des différents dirigeants. Seulement, Boromir avait été ferme et intraitable sur sa décision de l'accepter parmi eux. Le Prince Imrahil avait même approuvé sa présence faisant voir à tous l'utilité d'un groupe qui connaît les moindres recoins des montagnes et de ses environs.

Évidemment, Hermathon n'avait pas l'apparence princière des autres chefs d'État. Par contre, il se dégageait de lui un respect certain que les participants de ce conseil de guerre ne purent ignorer. Il était de noble lignée selon certains commentaires surpris par Boromir. Il fut présenté à tous par le magicien blanc et la réunion put commencer.

Le chef des mercenaires de Nimrais se fit discret préférant observer les hommes autour de la table. Il reconnaissait certains d'entre eux pour les avoir côtoyés dans le passé. Il y avait de nouveau visage plus ou moins sympathique à ses yeux et d'autres qui l'avaient accueilli d'un sourire chaleureux. Hermathon sourit satisfait d'être plongé à nouveau au cœur de l'action. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision et en fut même très heureux. Ce genre de vie lui manquait et maintenant qu'il en avait la chance, il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Les discussions furent très animées et parfois même violentes. Gandalf dut intervenir à quelques reprises sous le regard compréhensif de Boromir. Mais malgré la tension palpable qui régnait, Boromir était un hôte parfait. En temps de guerre, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la tête et il avait limité les consommations au minimum.

Bien entendu, Boromir avait pris les commandes des discussions et comme Gandalf, il dût s'imposer pour faire valoir ses points et ses idées. Le magicien blanc fut d'ailleurs impressionné par l'aisance avec laquelle le Capitaine du Gondor menait les discussions. Il était même heureux de lui avoir laissé la direction des opérations militaires et s'en bomba le torse de fierté.

Lorsque le tout fut réglé, Boromir invita les dirigeants à un repas bien mérité. Gandalf profita de cette pause pour rejoindre Hermathon qui tardait à suivre le groupe.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous, cher ami. Vos hommes nous seront très utiles, même si vous croyez le contraire. Toutes lames sont la bienvenue dans cette bataille. Dit Gandalf.

Hermathon sourit au magicien et ne put retenir une remarque concernant les autres représentants des autres nations :

- Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire Gandalf. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, ce n'est pas une poignée d'orcs qu'ils vont affronter, mais une très grande armée. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour leur faire face, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Dis Hermathon déçu.

- C'est un fait, mais moins ils en savent et mieux c'est. Dit Gandalf

- Je suis d'accord… Je suppose que nous ne pourrons pas compter sur l'appui du Rohan?

- Il pourrait nous rejoindre à tout moment. Les feux d'alarmes ont été allumés et je connais assez Theoden pour savoir qu'il ne détournera pas les yeux sur le malheur des autres. Il a besoin de temps pour réunir ses forces.

- Et bien le plus tôt sera le mieux. Le Capitaine Boromir tente d'unifier ces hommes, mais ça ne sera pas une mince tâche. Ajouta Hermathon.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour Boromir. Il est l'un des meilleurs guerriers que je connaisse dit Gandalf en souriant en coin.

- C'est ce qu'il a démontré lors de ce conseil. Rien à voir avec son père… En parlant de lui, où est Denethor? Demanda Hermathon en fronçant les sourcils.

Gandalf soupira lourdement et regarda du côté de la tour ou il avait trouvé Denethor en proie à une crise de folie. Il dit alors à Hermathon :

- Denethor est dans ses quartiers et sous bonne garde. Il était sous l'emprise de l'œil de Sauron. J'ai réussi à le libérer, mais j'ignore s'il réussira à combattre son influence.

- Alors, ses chances de redevenir lui-même sont presque impossibles dans ce cas. Boromir aura une lourde tâche devant lui. Il aura besoin d'appui. Dis Hermathon tristement.

- Et je suis sûr qu'il en aura sans problème. De toute façon, vous ne voudrez pas subir la colère d'Elur si elle apprend qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Lui dit Gandalf en riant.

Hermathon sentait le piège et rugit légèrement. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre que le Capitaine en chef du Gondor était prétendant de sa protégée. Il sentit une certaine frustration s'emparer de lui, mais fut vite ramené au calme par le magicien qui lui dit avec douceur :

- Comment va votre charmante épouse?

- Elle va bien et les enfants aussi. Merci de vous informer. Dit Hermathon qui savait très bien que le magicien avait voulu détourner ses pensées.

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Vous êtes toujours amoureux d'elle comme autrefois? Lui dit Gandalf malicieusement.

- Comme au premier jour mon ami. Et peut-on savoir où vous voulez en venir? Demanda Hermathon sur un ton moqueur

Gandalf se mit à rire et secoua la tête positivement. Il entraina le chef des mercenaires dans la salle à manger et lui montra Boromir qui jouait l'hôte à la perfection. Il lui dit alors :

- C'est là que je veux en venir. Boromir du Gondor n'est plus le même homme depuis qu'il est passé entre les mains d'Elur. Elle a fait un miracle avec lui. Elle lui a non seulement sauvé la vie, mais elle lui a fait accepter le retour d'un roi en Gondor. Dis Gandalf fièrement.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Aragorn comme l'héritier d'Isildur? Dis Hermathon avec surprise.

- Disons que notre ami rôdeur à une façon bien à lui de se présenter aux gens. Legolas a pris soin de s'occuper de ce problème, au grand désespoir d'Aragorn d'ailleurs.

- Et vous dites qu'Elur y est pour quelque chose?

- Vous savez comment sont les femmes! Quand elles veulent quelque chose…

Hermathon se mit à rire à son tour tout en se disant que la jeune Elur avait dût user de stratégie et de ruse pour convaincre le Gondorien. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui. Il suivit Gandalf qui l'invitait à se rendre dans la salle à manger pour un repas bien mérité. Gandalf lui montra Boromir du doigt et lui dit en confidence :

- Son influence fut assez importante pour que notre hôte soit un fidèle défenseur du retour du roi. Il a même compris plus que ça en fait. Dit Gandalf

- Que la vie c'est plus que l'armée et les combats? Je pense avoir compris aussi ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai moi aussi été sous le charme d'une femme qui m'a fait voir la vie différemment. Je devine qu'il est amoureux d'elle?

- Il porte à son cou le médaillon de Néphrédil. Dit Gandalf en lui montrant du doigt le bijou qui prônait fièrement sur la poitrine de Boromir.

Hermathon comprit alors que la petite rebelle était devenue une femme prête à l'amour. Il soupira lourdement se souvenant des paroles de Farah. Elle avait vu ce changement en elle et lui en avait glissé un mot. Mais lui, il n'avait rien vu. Il devait admettre que le Gondorien n'était pas comme son père. Il devait admettre aussi que c'était un grand Capitaine. Malheureusement, avec cette guerre, ses chances de survie risquaient de diminuer d'heure en heure. Il dit alors à Gandalf :

- Si son amour pour elle est aussi grand que le mien pour Farah, je pense qu'en effet, il aura besoin qu'on surveille ses arrières. C'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse, je suppose? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Elur soit malheureuse. Dis Hermathon en regardant Gandalf pour obtenir son accord.

- Je savais bien que vous le feriez pour elle. Dis le magicien en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Si Elur est amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle, ce sera un plaisir que de protéger cet amour. Dis le mercenaire.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Je vous le confie dans ce cas.

- Bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que je meurs…

- Allons Hermathon, vous ne mourrez pas. C'est moi qui surveillerai vos arrières. Dis Gandalf en l'entrainant à table pour manger et boire avant l'affrontement final.

Hermathon suivit le magicien sans protester. Seulement, il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant que ce serait peut-être son dernier repas avant la guerre et la mort.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 – Victoire en Gondor

Les mercenaires de Nimrais avaient eu leur utilité comme le leur avait dit Gandalf. Mais malgré la victoire sur les orcs de Sauron, les pertes et les dommages étaient toujours aussi importants. Hermathon regardait avec découragement la cité. Il y aurait beaucoup à faire pour remettre en état les champs de Pelenor des nombreux cadavres causés par cette bataille, mais au moins, la cité était moins endommagée qu'il ne le crut.

Il avait connu la cité blanche autrefois. Il avait connu sa beauté et sa splendeur du temps ou Echtelion était l'Intendant. Lui aussi, comme Aragorn, avait servi sous les ordres de celui que l'on considérait comme le meilleur Intendant que le Gondor ait connu. Malheureusement, les choses ont changé depuis que Denethor avait succédé à son père à la tête du royaume. Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, la présence des orcs n'avait pas aidé Denethor à se rendre populaire auprès du peuple.

Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit, c'est là qu'il avait connu ses meilleurs moments. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Mais voir la cité ainsi le rendait triste. Il secoua la tête négativement avec un sentiment de tristesse qui serrait son cœur. Mais lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre derrière lui, toute trace de chagrin disparut pour faire place à un sourire moqueur.

- Tu as toujours aimé la vue de Minas Tirith de loin si ma mémoire est bonne. Tu ne tiens pas à y retourner, je suppose? Dit Aragorn en se plaçant à côté de lui pour regarder la cité à son tour.

Hermathon se mit à rire et lui fit face. Il attira le rôdeur dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Lorsqu'il le repoussa devant lui pour l'examiner, il lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas changé beaucoup depuis ta dernière visite dans les montagnes. Dis le mercenaire.

- Toi non plus tu ne changes pas. Tu te tiens loin du symbole de l'autorité on dirait. Dis le rôdeur en riant.

- Tu me connais trop bien mon ami, tu sais qu'en temps normal je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds à Minas Tirith. Cette cité représente un mauvais souvenir. Et si je ne me trompe, tu as fait la même chose que moi dans le passé. Mais je présume que les choses ont changé et que tu acceptes, qui tu es n'est ce pas? Tu ne devrais pas être parmi les morts, mais derrière les murs de ta cité. Dis Hermathon en le poussant du coude.

- Ce n'est pas ma cité, du moins pas encore. Je ne me sens pas disposé à prendre cette charge. De plus, nous avons peut-être gagné ce combat, mais Sauron n'est pas défait pour autant. C'est loin d'être fini.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas encore fini. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Demanda Hermathon en le regardant attentivement.

- Panser nos blessures, rallier nos forces et prendre le temps de faire un nettoyage des lieux. Mes services sont requis comme guérisseur pour le moment et non comme roi. Dis Aragorn en soupirant.

- Mais tes mains de guérisseur sont aussi celles d'un roi. Beaucoup de gens croient en cette prophétie, ne l'oublient pas. Dis Hermathon en souriant en coin.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner Hermathon. Toi aussi…

- Non! Il y a longtemps que j'ai fait une croix sur mes origines. Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me parle de ça. Si tu ne veux pas que je mette fin à ton règne avant de l'avoir commencé, garde tes réflexions pour toi. Toi c'est différent. Ces gens ont besoin d'une personne forte pour les soutenir et tu es cette personne. Tu es celui qu'ils attendent depuis toujours. Dis Hermathon en le regardant de façon sévère.

Aragorn se mit à rire de bon cœur et reporta son regard sur la cité en soupirant. Il lui dit alors avec sérieux :

- Il me faudra redonner ses lettres de noblesse à cette cité. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici mon ami. Toujours…

- Merci Aragorn, mais tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'aime la vie que je mène. Je ne te promets pas que je vais venir ici souvent. Par contre, tu devrais remercier celui qui a permis à ta cité de rester debout. Dis le mercenaire en riant.

- Si tu parles de Denethor, il est mort. Dis Aragorn froidement.

- Bon débarras!... Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle, mais de son fils, Boromir. C'est un homme intelligent et vaillant. Il a fait un travail remarquable pour maintenir l'ordre derrière ces murs. Tu peux le demander à Gandalf, il peut en témoigner. Dis l'ami du rôdeur.

- Je sais, Gandalf m'en a fait mention. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu la chance de le voir depuis la fin de la bataille. Avec la mort de son père et son frère qui est à la maison des guérisons, je n'ose lui parler pour ne pas le perturber davantage. Dis Aragorn tristement.

- Il faut le comprendre. Son frère est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Il sait aussi que rien n'est encore fini. Seulement, c'est après la guerre qu'il ignore ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Il s'inquiète pour lui et pour son frère, pour leur avenir. Tu es le roi du Gondor et avec le retour du roi, l'utilité d'avoir un Intendant est non nécessaire. Il a besoin d'être rassuré, tu ne crois, pas? Dit Hermathon

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'écarter au contraire. Je ne connais rien aux affaires de la cité. Il n'y a que lui qui peut m'aider à comprendre quoi faire. Dis Aragorn inquiet tout à coup.

- Alors dans ce cas, parle-lui et vite. Si tu ne fais rien rapidement, tu risques de le perdre à la folie ou dans la mort. Il a besoin d'encouragement, pour lui et pour son frère. Il serait préférable que tu l'abordes immédiatement pendant qu'il est dans de bonnes dispositions. Boromir fils de Denethor risque d'être plus difficile à convaincre que Boromir petit-fils d'Echtelion. Il est tellement comme son grand-père…

Aragorn le regarda avec surprise. Hermathon sourit en coin et ajouta pour le faire réagir :

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Denethor et tu en connais la raison. Et je dois admettre que lors que ma première rencontre avec son fils, je m'attendais à voir une réplique du père. Mais en discutant avec lui et en le voyant agir, j'ai vu en lui beaucoup du vieil Intendant Echtelion. Il est tellement semblable… dis Hermathon l'air rêveur.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu cette chance. J'ai plutôt connu Boromir fils de Denethor. L'autre, je ne le connais pas encore. J'ai connu un homme froid, arrogant et autoritaire. Je n'ai qu'entrevu celui dont tu parles en Lorien. J'ai découvert un homme loyal et fidèle. Un homme qui vivait pour sa cité et son peuple et très peu pour lui. C'est un des meilleurs guerriers que j'ai vus depuis très longtemps, mais… Dit Aragorn déçut.

Hermathon le fixa avec surprise et au bout de quelques secondes, il éclata de rire en le poussant amicalement. Il recula pour le regarder de la tête au pied et lui dit :

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en bonne position pour faire toi-même le difficile. J'ai connu un jeune rôdeur qui avait une attitude similaire à la sienne. Tu ne peux tout de même pas lui reprocher d'être loyal et fidèle à son peuple. Je te ferai remarquer que tu ne te gênais pas pour nous dire que tu venais d'Imladris. Tu espérais avec cette affirmation avoir des privilèges. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, tu as dû apprendre l'humilité. Tu pourras le demander à tes frères, ils pourront te confirmer mes affirmations. Dit Hermathon qui riait de bon cœur.

Aragorn le regarda sévèrement et lui fit une grimace qui fit rire le mercenaire plus encore. Aragorn lui dit alors presque désolé :

- Non… c'est impossible… je n'étais pas comme ça… J'étais vraiment comme ça? Demanda Aragorn à la recherche d'une confirmation.

Hermathon secoua la tête positivement le sourire aux lèvres. Il redevint sérieux au bout d'un moment et lui dit :

- Il serait quand même important que tu lui parles. Sois honnête avec lui et je suis persuadé que tu obtiendras tout ce que tu attends de lui. Dit Hermathon

- Je lui parlerai, c'est promis, pourvu qu'il veuille bien m'écouter. Dit Aragorn incertain.

- Il t'écoutera, ne t'en fait pas. Si jamais tu as des problèmes à te faire entendre, tu n'auras qu'à mentionner le nom d'Elur et tu auras toute son attention. Dis l'ancien rôdeur en souriant malicieusement.

Aragorn sursauta à sa remarque concernant sa sœur et au moment où il voulut lui demander plus d'explication, un garde vint le quérir d'urgence à la maison des guérisons. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais le garde insistait. Il dit alors à Hermathon d'un air sévère :

- Il faudra qu'on se reparle de ça, Hermathon. Je veux tout savoir sur ce que tu viens de me dire. Dit-il en le quittant rapidement.

Malheureusement, une mauvaise impression fit trembler le mercenaire. Il prit une profonde respiration et réalisa que peut-être il n'aurait pas dû lui parler des histoires de cœur du Gondorien avec Elur. Il rugit légèrement et dit pour lui-même.

- Oh…

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche du magicien blanc. Il devait parler à Gandalf de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et devait trouver un moyen de réparer les choses.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 – Aragorn vs Boromir

Ce fut un travail de longue haleine que de faire le nettoyage des champs de Pelennor. Il y avait des buchers partout afin de débarrasser les lieux des nombreux corps d'orcs et d'êtres maléfiques. Aragorn n'avait pas une minute à lui et Boromir s'activait pour ne pas pleurer la mort tragique de son père. Le seul fait de savoir Faramir en vie, lui donnait un peu d'espoir en l'avenir.

Seulement, Aragorn ne pouvait retarder plus longtemps sa conversation avec Boromir. Beaucoup de choses devaient être réglées et dans un délai très court. Hermathon avait raison, il ne pouvait plus attendre pour lui parler. C'est au bout de quelques jours que le futur roi se permit un moment de répit et se rendit au sommet de la tour d'Echtelion. C'est là qu'il trouva Boromir, appuyé contre les remparts à regarder le ciel sans étoile à la recherche d'un coin sans nuages. Aragorn sourit, car il se rendit compte que le Capitaine du Gondor cherchait à puiser, comme lui, la force de continuer dans les étoiles de la nuit. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à voir ce soir-là, puisque le ciel était couvert d'un épais nuage gris.

Aragorn approcha discrètement et resta un peu en retrait et regarda lui aussi le ciel. Il dit alors au Gondorien avec calme :

- Le Mordor masque de sa fumée les étoiles de la nuit.

Boromir avait senti sa présence, mais n'avait rien dit. Il attendait cette visite depuis un certain temps. Il sourit en coin et sans lui faire face, il lui dit en scrutant le ciel :

- L'ombre de Sauron prend différentes formes et ça, c'est un bon moyen de miner le moral. Ça me manque de ne pas voir les petits points lumineux de la nuit. Il n'y a que les flambeaux des murs de la cité qui nous permettent de voir quelque chose. Dis Boromir avec un air de découragement.

Aragorn approuva de la tête tout en prenant place près de lui et lui répondit doucement:

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais d'un autre côté, ça nous empêche de voir le carnage qui a eu lieu ici. Dit-il en soupirant tristement.

- Et pourtant, vous avez avec vous l'étoile du soir. Vous n'avez pas besoin de la chercher dans le ciel. Elle est avec vous en permanence. Dit Boromir en lui pointant le bijou que son roi avait au cou.

Aragorn posa sa main à son cou instinctivement et serra le bijou dans sa main. Il porta son regard sur Boromir et lui sourit en coin. Il lui dit alors :

- C'est un fait, elle me suit partout. Mais sa lumière me manque quand même. Je connais beaucoup de femmes, tout aussi belles et magnifiques, mais aucune ne surpasse Arwen dans mon cœur. Et vous Boromir? Il y a quelqu'un qui fait battre votre cœur? Dis-le rôdeur avec tendresse en l'observant attentivement.

Boromir sourit en coin et jeta un œil du côté du rôdeur malicieusement. Il savait bien qu'il voulait en savoir certaines choses sur sa vie privée, mais il n'osait parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour Elur, c'était trop nouveau pour lui et de plus, il ignorait la relation qu'il entretenait avec celle qu'il aimait. Hermathon l'avait prévenu de ne pas aborder le sujet d'Elur avec lui. Il n'avait pas su pourquoi, mais il faisait confiance à l'homme des montagnes blanches et s'il jugeait que ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter, il était préférable de garder le silence. Il fronça les sourcils et dit à son compagnon de la communauté :

- Pourquoi cette question? Vous savez que la seule chose qui me fasse battre le cœur, C'est le Gondor! Dit-il en riant.

- Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup le Gondor. Mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. Vous devez surement avoir quelqu'un qui vous remonte le moral de temps en temps. Une petite amie peut-être?

- J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas cette chance. Ce n'est pas une vie pour une femme que d'être lié à un soldat comme moi. Il n'y a que Faramir qui compte pour moi et il représente tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans mes moments de solitude. Maintenant, il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Il est ma seule famille et je peux m'appuyer sur lui en cas de besoin. Il me connaît mieux que moi-même. Parfois, je me dis que c'est lui qui devrait s'appeler Boromir. Il a tout pour être un bon diplomate et un bon dirigeant. Dit-il en riant.

Seulement, il ne voulait pas paraître insouciant et ajouta avec plus de sérieux :

- Je ne peux pas me permettre ce luxe en ce moment. Il y a une guerre qui est loin d'être finie et nous devons rester vigilants en tout temps. C'est mon rôle que de protéger la cité. Et pour l'instant, c'est ce que je dois faire. Lorsque le sort de l'humanité sera réglé, peut-être que je prendrai le temps pour réfléchir à la possibilité de m'établir, mais…

- Vous avez vécu des épreuves difficiles depuis un certain temps. Il faut refaire vos forces, non seulement physiquement, mais mentalement. Si je vous ai parlé d'une personne chère à votre cœur, c'est que vous avez besoin de penser à autre chose que la guerre et le Gondor. C'est un moyen efficace pour ne pas devenir fou en ses temps incertains. Dis Aragorn en soupirant lourdement.

- Je suis flatté que vous me parliez de cette façon. J'apprécie la confiance que vous me témoignez en me parlant ainsi. Mais j'ai peur d'être un piètre confident. Je ne suis pas ce dont vous avez besoin… Legolas serait plus…

- Boromir, vous êtes un ami et le seul ici, qui comprend ce que je ressens. Les elfes comprennent certaines choses, mais pas tout. Vous êtes brave et un excellent Capitaine. Je n'ai que de bons commentaires sur vous. Je ne pourrai continuer cette guerre sans vous. Les Gondoriens vous écouteront vous, ils sont fidèles à leur Capitaine, ils iront ou vous les mènerez. Le Gondor a besoin de vous et moi j'ai besoin de vous pour mener le Gondor à la victoire. Je n'y arriverai pas sans vous. Dis Aragorn en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de Boromir.

Boromir rougit timidement à tant de compliments. Il ne savait quoi lui dire et trop intimider par le regard perçant du roi, il baissa les yeux au sol. Aragorn sentit son hésitation et suite au conseil de son ami Hermathon, il lui dit avec plus de douceur :

- Je suis sûr qu'Elur compte sur vous pour m'appuyer.

Cette fois, Boromir retint son souffle et le regarda avec surprise. Il ignorait ce qu'Aragorn savait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas trop en dire. Il opta pour le strict minimum. Il finit par sourit en coin et lui dit timidement :

- Elle vous porte en très grande estime et vous admire beaucoup. Elle n'a eu que de bon mot à votre endroit.

- Vraiment? Elle vous a dit de bonnes choses sur moi? Dis Aragorn avec surprise.

- Elle ne jure que par vous. Vous vous êtes côtoyés à une certaine époque à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Pendant vos études et sur le terrain d'entrainement. Est-elle bonne à l'épée? Demanda Boromir pour montrer à Aragorn qu'il ne s'intéressait à elle que pour ses compétences et non sa personne.

Aragorn le regarda confus. Il ne savait pas s'il connaissait le lien qui les unissait. Il était assez évident que Boromir n'en savait rien puisqu'il n'avait pas soulevé cette situation. Il décida donc de ne pas pousser trop loin son interrogatoire. Seulement, Aragorn remarqua l'éclat brillant des yeux de son compagnon et n'eut pas le cœur de lui poser plus de questions concernant Elur. Il lui dit d'un air amusé pour répondre à sa question :

- Elur est bonne à l'épée, mais elle est meilleure à l'arc. Vous êtes inquiet pour elle on dirait! Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire, elle s'est se défendre et bien mieux que beaucoup de soldats. Dit Aragorn.

- J'espère que vous avez raison. Je lui avais proposé de venir ici avec moi, mais elle a refusé. Elle aurait pu être utile...

- Elle aurait pu, mais c'est une solitaire. Je sais par Hermathon qu'elle a trouvé refuge chez lui. Elle ne risque rien là-bas. Quand tout sera fini, j'enverrai un de mes frères voir comment elle va. Je suppose que vous aimeriez la revoir pour la remercier correctement. Demanda Aragorn avec une certaine indifférence pour endormir les soupçons du Gondorien.

- C'est en effet mon intention. J'ai peu à lui offrir, mais avec votre permission, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle soit récompensée pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Dis Boromir avec un large sourire.

- Ce sera fait. Vous pouvez compter sur moi… Maintenant que nous avons réglé le sort de votre guérisseure, il faut parler de ce que nous devrions faire. Que proposez-vous pour la suite?

Boromir fut heureux qu'il lui demande son opinion et sans attendre, il lui exposa quelques idées qu'il voulait soumettre au conseil des alliés qui aurait lieux dans quelques jours. Aragorn l'écoutait attentivement, mais son esprit travaillait rapidement. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose sur ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Elur, mais il finirait bien par savoir comment s'est développé leur relation. Il aimait bien Boromir, mais Elur était sa sœur et elle méritait une vie à sa mesure. Voudrait-elle seulement de ce genre de vie?


	23. Chapter 22

Désolé pour avoir tardé à produire un nouveau chapitre. J'avais besoin de vacance et j'ai été me chauffer au soleil pendant les deux dernières semaines. Je me sens en forme et prête à continuer. J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la suite de l'histoire et je commence avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 22 – Pendant ce temps…

Elur commençait à trouver le temps long dans les montagnes. Elle qui avait l'habitude de faire des randonnées un peu partout ou préparer des potions ou encore se rendre au village le plus près pour s'approvisionner. Mais avec les mercenaires, c'était une invitée et on refusait de la laisser faire quelques travaux que ce soit ou sortir du domaine. Il aura fallu qu'elle montre des dents comme Foril pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait très bien s'occuper d'elle tout de seule. Farah avait dû aviser les gens de sa maison de laisser Elur s'impliquer si nécessaire.

Seulement, il y avait de la tension dans l'air et tout le monde se sentait nerveux et agressif. Il y avait plusieurs semaines qu'Hermathon était parti pour le Gondor et aucune nouvelle ne leur était parvenue. Mais aujourd'hui, Elur eut droit à la visite d'une connaissance à elle du temps où elle fréquentait les rôdeurs des montagnes. Il connaissait très bien les mercenaires pour avoir côtoyé Hermathon un certain temps en compagnie d'Aragorn.

- Tu en es sur ? Tu ne me racontes pas de blague ? dit Farah à l'homme qui lui souriait aimablement.

- Non Farah, ce n'est pas des blagues. La guerre en Gondor est terminée et les hommes en sont sortis vainqueurs. Dis le rôdeur.

Farah eut du mal à ne pas retenir ses larmes. Elle se tourna vers Elur et lui dit avec joie :

- Hermathon va bien. Le Gondor est sauf grâce à Aragorn et l'armée des morts. Il a invoqué le serment d'Isildur.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est passé par Dimholt ? dit Elur avec surprise.

- Il a réussi à les convaincre de se joindre à lui. Il avait l'épée de Narzil avec lui. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile de les obliger à tenir leur promesse. Dis l'homme avec arrogance.

- Alors, ça veut dire que la guerre est finie ? dit Farah

- Non, malheureusement. Sauron est encore bien présent au sommet de sa tour. Mais il sait que les hommes ne se feront pas dominer aussi facilement. La bataille a été gagnée, mais pas la guerre. Dit-il.

Elur savait bien que rien n'était fini, mais Farah voulait surtout savoir comment allait son homme. Elle décida de la laisser poser toutes les questions pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Le rôdeur lui répondait sans sourciller à tout ce qu'elle demandait. Au bout d'un certain temps, Farah semblait rassurer et lui dit :

- Il faut célébrer la victoire des hommes en grande pompe. Je vais organiser un souper digne des rois. Tu resteras bien avec nous pour manger un peu n'est-ce pas ? demanda Farah avec un large sourire.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, très chère Farah. Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle.

Farah applaudit avec enthousiasme et retourna aux cuisines en donnant des ordres au passage. Elur la regarda partir et ne put retenir un grand sourire. Mais elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé à Minas Tirith et surtout savoir ce qui était advenu de son frère. Elle se retourna vers l'homme et lui dit en souriant :

- Heureuse de te revoir Madril. Je suppose que c'est mon frère qui t'a demandé de venir vérifier si j'étais encore en vie ?

Madril ne put retenir un sourire et secoua la tête négativement. Elle restait toujours sur la défensive et était encore soupçonneuse comme au temps de son séjour parmi les rôdeurs. Elrond avait demandé à l'ami d'Aragorn de veiller sur elle lorsqu'elle était avec eux. Elur avait passé quelques années avec les rôdeurs, mais dès qu'elle sentait la présence d'Aragorn, elle quittait ses amis pour ne revenir que beaucoup plus tard. C'est à cette époque qu'elle avait commencé à voyager dans les régions isolées pour parfaire ses connaissances médicales.

Le rôdeur savait qu'il ne fallait pas la provoquer. Il lui devait la vérité et il lui dit :

- Ton frère ne sait pas que je suis ici. C'est le magicien blanc qui m'a demandé de venir te voir. Il veut s'assurer que tu vas bien et que tu ne te sauveras pas à nouveau. Dis le rôdeur avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et bien tu pourras lui dire que je me porte très bien… Maintenant, dis-moi comment va Hermathon. Je suis sur que tu n'as pas tout dit a Farah. Lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai rien caché à Farah. Hermathon va très bien, même mieux que je ne le croyais. Il a encore la forme le vieux bouc. Dis Madril en riant.

Elur se mit à rire légèrement à la remarque du rôdeur et elle le regarda intriguer tout en lui disant :

- Alors si les hommes du Gondor ont vaincu l'armée de Sauron… dit Elur en réfléchissant.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une partie de son armée qui est défaite, pas Sauron lui-même. Il cherche encore l'anneau, ce qui veut dire que rien n'est encore fini. Dit Madril en suivant Elur jusqu'à la salle a diné.

Elur soupira découragé et tout en le guidant dans les couloirs elle lui demanda :

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que les hommes ont l'intention de faire ?

- Aragorn pense qu'il faut l'affronter sur son propre terrain. Il veut marcher sur les portes noires avec les hommes valides afin d'attirer l'attention de l'œil sur lui. Il permettra ainsi au hobbit de se rendre au mont du destin sans encombre.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et Madril lui expliqua brièvement la mission secrète de Frodon. Elur savait par Boromir le but de leur quête. Seulement, c'était une entreprise risquée, elle ne voulait pas perdre ni son frère, ni son amoureux. Mais maintenant qu'elle était rassurée sur le sort de son frère, elle voulait savoir ce qu'était devenu Boromir. Elle lui demanda alors :

- Y a-t-il beaucoup de perte de vie ?

- Beaucoup sont mort, trop je dirais. Des Gondoriens, des Rohirrims dont le Roi Théoden et un très grand nombre de soldats. Mais la cité est sauve grâce au Capitaine Boromir. Il a fait un travail remarquable. Dis le Rôdeur en observant la réaction de la jeune femme.

Madril eut un sourire en coin et sentit son intérêt pour le Gondorien. Il lui dit alors pour la rassurer :

- Hermathon le surveille ne t'en fait pas pour lui. Il ne mourra pas, pas avec ton protecteur qui a juré de le protéger.

- Alors, il sait pour Boromir et…

- Gandalf lui en a fait mention discrètement. Il a fait en sorte qu'il soit sous bonne garde. De toute façon, tu sais très bien qu'il ferait tout pour le bonheur de sa protégée. Dit Madril amusé par son air.

Elur ne put retenir un sourire et lui ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger. Mais Madril ne put aller plus loin qu'il la retint par son bras et lui dit avec sérieux :

- Aragorn a parlé de venir te chercher dès que tout sera fini. Seulement, le capitaine du Gondor semble avoir la même idée. Il te faudra parler à ton frère et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour le Gondorien.

- Je lui en parlerai quand je jugerai nécessaire, mais pas tout de suite. Dit-elle agacer par ses avertissements.

- Elur, tu es sa sœur, et la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Ne le prive pas de ce que tu peux lui apporter. Tu lui manques et ça depuis qu'il t'a revu dans les bois de l'Anduin. Seulement, je dois te prévenir d'une chose.

- De quoi ? lui demanda Elur un peu inquiète

- Il sera roi du Gondor, et en temps que sa sœur…

Elur comprit et recula d'un pas. Elle devinait aisément que son frère avait des projets pour elle à Minas Tirith. Elle leva la main pour le faire taire et Madril compris qu'elle avait deviné. Elle savait que rien ne serait comme avant une fois la guerre terminée. Seulement, elle voulait la paix avec Aragorn, et non une autre guerre qui pourrait cette fois les tuer.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 - Révélation

Les combats aux portes noires du Mordor étaient des plus violents. Les hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de se montrer forts et courageux, mais le grand nombre d'ennemis laissait croire à la majorité d'entre eux qu'il était impossible de remporter la victoire contre les forces de Sauron. Mais avant de baisser les bras, un miracle se produisit. La terre se mit à trembler et la tour noir du seigneur des ténèbres s'effondra lentement pour exploser en mille morceaux. L'œil de Sauron perdit de la puissance et disparut dans un grand éclat lumineux.

La surprise était si grande pour tous que même les orcs assistèrent impuissant à la destruction de leur chef. La peur s'empara d'eux et les orcs et les gobelins prirent la fuite pour échapper à leur fin. La terre s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et les engouffrèrent dans ses profondeurs. Lorsque la terre cessa de bouger et que la poussière retomba au sol, les hommes se retrouvèrent seuls et la tour noire n'était nulle part en vue. Gandalf comprit alors que la guerre était terminée et que les hommes étaient libres.

Hermathon aussi avait vu qu'ils étaient seuls et sans attendre, il cria victoire. Seulement, malgré la destruction de Sauron, Aragorn savait que rien n'était encore fini. Il souriait de voir Gimli sauter dans les bras de son ami elfe, il voyait Hermathon serrer dans ses bras les hommes qui l'entouraient, il sentait la joie et le bonheur de tous que ce soit enfin terminer. Ils avaient gagné la guerre et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ses amis étaient tous là et en vie, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Hermathon, Boromir…

Boromir ! Mais ou était Boromir ? Il regarda tout autour de lui sans voir le capitaine en chef de l'armée du Gondor. Il fit quelques pas pour tenter de voir ou il pouvait être sans le voir. Legolas vit Aragorn s'éloigner et chercher quelqu'un. Il comprit à son tour que Boromir n'était nulle part en vue. Hermathon fronça les sourcils et demanda à l'elfe :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? N'est-il pas heureux d'avoir gagné la guerre ?

- Il est content, certes, mais il cherche Boromir… dit l'elfe nerveusement en cherchant lui aussi la présence de l'homme.

Legolas n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il entendit Pippin crier à l'aide.

- Aragorn… Aragorn… Vite, faites quelque chose… Il ne se réveille pas…

Aragorn se précipita vers Pippin qui était penché au-dessus du corps du Gondorien. Pippin avait déposé la tête ensanglantée de l'homme sur ses genoux et retenait difficilement ses larmes. Hermathon n'hésita pas une seconde et déchira la manche de sa tunique et la tendit à Aragorn qui épongea le sang de son visage. Pippin était au désespoir et pleurait de plus en plus. Gandalf effleura le corps de Boromir de son bâton magique et sourit rassuré.

- Il n'est pas mort et il ne mourra pas Pippin. Cessez de pleurer comme un bébé et aidez plutôt Gimli à trouver de l'eau. Dis Gandalf un peu brusquement.

Sans rouspéter, Pippin suivit Gimli qui partit à la recherche d'une source d'eau. Aragorn et Gandalf retirèrent l'armure de Boromir et le rodeur entreprit de l'examiner. Seulement, quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit sa tunique de voir sur son torse le médaillon d'Elur. Cette fois, il comprit qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple reconnaissance de la part du Gondorien face à son guérisseur. Gandalf vit la légère hésitation et lui demanda :

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ? Demanda le magicien.

- Oui bien sûr. Dis le roi en s'activant sur les blessures du Gondorien.

Pippin revenait avec un casque rempli d'eau et restait tout près pour s'assurer qu'il s'en sortirait sans problème. Gandalf le rassura de son mieux et le repoussa un peu à l'écart pour laisser à Aragorn l'espace pour le soigner. Il était en plein travail lorsqu'il entendit Boromir se plaindre.

- Ne bougez pas surtout. Vous avez des côtes de brisées. Ce sera difficile pour vous dans les prochains jours.

- Je sais… mais j'en ai vu d'autres… ça ne pourra pas être pire que la dernière fois…

- Non, c'est certain. Vous avez eu la vie sauve grâce à Élur. Et si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez du lui laissez une très forte impression pour qu'elle vous donne son médaillon. Dis le roi en lui montrant du doigt le médaillon qu'il portait au cou.

Boromir eut un sourire en coin et sans honte, il lui dit :

- Si je l'ai impressionné, elle m'a aussi marqué à jamais. Mes pensées vont vers elle dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Je sais que vous vous connaissez, et je sens surtout que vous êtes lié à elle d'une certaine façon. J'ignore ce que vous représentez pour elle, mais moi je sais qu'elle est très importante pour moi.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence du Gondorien. Il était très bon juge de caractère et savait discerner quand quelqu'un lui cachait quelque chose. Boromir savait surtout que rien n'y personne ne le séparerait de celle qu'il aime. Le roi du Gondor lui demanda après un moment de réflexion :

- Jusqu'ou êtes-vous près à aller pour vivre votre vie avec elle ? demanda Aragorn avec sérieux sans lui révéler la vérité.

- Je suis près à beaucoup… même à quitter le Gondor, s'il le faut… Je suis près à la suivre ou elle voudra aller. Je suis près à énormément de sacrifice. Dit-il à bout de souffle.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra avoir une conversation vous et moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous devez savoir sur Elur. Dis Aragorn en souriant malicieusement tout en se rendant compte qu'il devait lui dire la vérité sur celle qui faisait battre son coeur.

- Rien de grave j'espère ? demanda Boromir sur un ton trainant.

- Non, rien de grave, mais qui pourrait changer beaucoup de choses entre nous. Dis Aragorn en caressant la chevelure de son ami de la communauté pour l'aider à s'endormir.

- Comme quoi par exemple ? lui demanda Boromir d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Et bien par exemple que vous et moi serons plus que des frères d'armes…

Boromir plongea dans le sommeil sans même comprendre la dernière partie de leur conversation. Legolas s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Il dort d'un sommeil réparateur on dirait. Vous avez encore sauvé sa vie. Dis l'elfe

- Non, je n'ai fait que poursuivre l'œuvre d'Elur. Je devais l'aider. Je devais le faire pour ma sœur.

- Alors, vous savez qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Dis Legolas doucement.

- Oui, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais y réfléchir. J'avais d'autres projets pour elle…

- Mais si je me fis à ce que j'ai vu d'elle, vous ne pourrez rien lui imposer. Elle a vécu toute sa vie sans vous et elle pourrait continuer à le faire.

- Je sais, mais… elle pourrait vivre tellement mieux…

- Pas si vous lui imposez une ligne de conduite. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est tout ce qu'il vous reste d'une famille. Ne gâchez pas tout en posant un geste que vous pourriez regretter.

- Je ne veux que son bonheur…

- Et son bonheur s'appelle peut-être Boromir.

Legolas fit volte-face et retourna auprès de Gimli. Le nain suivit l'elfe du regard et lorsqu'il fut près de lui il lui demanda :

- Croyez-vous qu'il a compris que s'il ne voulait pas la perdre pour de bon, il aurait des concessions à faire !

- Je suis certain qu'il a compris beaucoup plus que ça. Dis l'elfe en souriant.

Au passage devant le magicien, il lui fit un très léger signe de tête que Gandalf comprit. À son tour, il porta son regard du côté du mercenaire du nord avec un sourire. Hermathon laissa échapper un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était que son ami de toujours ne fasse pas l'erreur de priver sa sœur de vivre heureuse. Elur était peut-être la sœur du roi, mais elle était avant tout une semi-elfe indépendante.


End file.
